Unspoken Fantasies
by Starrilight-Hotaru
Summary: Bleeding from the inside out, a wound cut so deep that the flow of time couldn't even stop the pain. So what exactly happens when your friends see the bruise that won't heal? And how are you to survive in your father's broken fantasy? InuKag SesRin MirSan
1. Fantasy 1: DDay

Title: Unspoken Fantasies

Author: Starilighthotaru

Summary: Kagome is a 17-year-old senior at Ash High School. She lives with her father, who constantly mentally and physically abuses her, and her brother, who is mute. One day he is asked to look after Rin, Kagome's cousin, a 16-year-old girl who has been living in the jungles of Africa since she was small. How can Kagome hide her secret now, especially after her father has taken a 'special' interest in the younger and more energetic Rin? Can Rin help Kagome find the courage hidden inside to get out of this horrible situation?

Kagome woke up at the break of dawn. Today was the day. Her cousin Rin was coming to Japan for her senior year in high school. She had actually lived in the jungles of Africa since she was three. She was being home schooled but her parents wanted her to interact with other children. Rin usually came for a week or two in the middle of July. It was good that Rin was coming; her father would have to behave more. That would mean less beatings and maybe more time out and away from home.

Kagome quickly got up and quietly slipped out of her room. She almost yelled when she bumped into her dresser. Her bruises from the night before were still sore. She went two doors down and opened her little brother's room.

"Souta, wake up and hurry to get dressed. We have to make daddy breakfast and then go pick Rin up from the airport." Souta nodded and began to move around the room. Kagome didn't know what had happened to him. But the day their mother disappeared he stopped speaking.

Kagome went back into her room and slipped on some lose fitting black jeans and shirt. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail and put on dark make-up making sure to put a lot of dark shadow around her eyes so the bruise would blend in. She got her keys off her dresser and walked out of her room.

Downstairs, Souta was feeding their cat Buyo. Kagome gave him a weak smile as he got up and motioned toward her eye. "He punched me… but I think I'm used to it. Souta do I look Goth or abused." Her little brother shrugged his shoulders and walked into the kitchen. Kagome followed close behind.

Inside the kitchen beer cans and cigarettes were all over the floor. Souta started to move the stuff as Kagome walked toward the fridge to find something for breakfast. She made a mental note to go grocery shopping and pulled out some eggs and bacon. She also pulled out some cereal for her and Souta. And for some reason Kagome's spirits soared, her father would probably be sleep until mid afternoon. Rin was coming and she had a date with Inu Yasha. Well, if you call going to the Kentucky Derby a date, but it was a start. After Kagome was done making breakfast and they ate they left to go pick up Rin.

"Rin promise me you won't tear Tokyo up while you're there…" Kivina, Rin's mother said as she kissed her daughter on the cheek.

"Promise mom…" Rin said quickly.

"And Rin don't go around freezing everyone. I want you to train but Japan already has enough problems with demons. Remember to train hard but don't goof around. And never go somewhere unarmed." Her dad, Seito said while hugging his little girl.

Seito was an ice demon. He was able to create and manipulate ice and he had markings all over his body. Rin was a hanyou and could do the same but she only had two markings, a blue upside down triangle on her forehead and a small stripe on her left cheekbone.

"I will train hard and I will make you proud daddy. I'll call you later tonight which would be in the morning for me." Rin hugged her parents once more and started toward their private plane.

"Wait Rin, remember to pick up your motorcycle and maybe Kagome might enjoy that Mustang of yours. Not like you ever use it…" Kivina said as her daughter nodded and boarded the plane. 'I love you…' She signed to Rin who was looking at her through the window.

'I love you too. I'll miss you. Bye mom… Bye dad…' Rin signed back in the American Sign Language. And the plane took off into the sky.

It was not like she was happy to leave or anything, there were just a few people in Japan whom she promised to come back to. One in particular kept coming back to mind. Rin sat in the plane eating a light lunch. She was thinking about all the things that awaited her in Japan. The top three…

3. A real shower, yes lakes and springs where lovely to wash in but you always had to be on the lookout for predators. It would be nice to not have to worry about a lost croc looking for the Nile and stumbling upon you.

2. Stores and malls, she loved markets and trading was the best because you didn't need money but she was a girl and malls appealed to her. The first time she went in one she became obsessed. (Yes that is natural…)

1. Sesshoumaru. Yes, Sesshoumaru… The one that gave her the small charm bracelet she was wearing now. Out of all the people she had met she liked him the most. She had told Kagome about it and she just laughed. As Kagome put it Sesshoumaru was 'Colder than the ice that flies out of your hands. But he is a little nicer to you than anyone I know…' Actually he had done nothing or said anything to her to put on edge. All she knew was the first time she went to Tokyo he gave her a charm bracelet, which she found out later from Inu Yasha, belonged to his mother.

There were other reasons he was number one. Um… Can't tell you about that now because um… It is kinda wrong.

"Miss Rin half an hour until we land…" The stewardess said while coming out of the cockpit. (That's a funny word almost as funny as codpiece)

"That's great! I can't stand being in one place to long…"

&&&&&

"So, Kagome what time do you have to pick Rin up? She's staying for the whole school year, right?" Inu Yasha said while he slid her lemonade across the table. Kagome had left Souta at Sango and Kohaku's she was now passing the time with Inu Yasha.

"Yeah and in about a half hour… you can come with me." Kagome said quickly, she hated being in crowded places alone.

"Yeah, nothing cool's happening over here until the old man gets up and finds the grass not mowed, the trash not out and Ah and Un not fed." Inu Yasha said quickly. "Wait maybe we should head out early, um… you know then we can stay in town for a while and…"

"Come back when your father's calmed down…" Kagome said with a giggled.

"Feh…"

"Let's go Inu Yasha; we can get some groceries on the way…"

"Ohhh… Ramen…" Inu Yasha said dreamily.

"Didn't your mom ban you from having ramen for a month? You were kinda obsessed." Kagome stated.

"I was not!"

"Were too!" and as the two argued over if Inu Yasha was obsessed with Ramen they were being watched.

So, how do you like it? Just for my readers (I know I have at least one), I have not given up on any of stories. I just keep hitting writers block. Please review this story. I'll try to update it once a week but no promises.


	2. Fantasy 2: Imagination

Sesshoumaru sat on his bed with the window opened listening to his idiotic little brother. 'So Rin was coming back to Japan… The possibilities are endless…" Sesshoumaru smirked as he thought about a midnight house call he would surely be making sometime in the near future.

(A/N: Picture this… Rin in a flimsy nightgown pushed firmly against a wall. Sesshoumaru smirking in the dark as he covers her mouth so she won't scream or moan. Rin's legs wrapped around his waist as he thrusts into her… just a little preview.)

And for Sesshoumaru's own personal reasons, he hadn't dated anyone since he met her. And if some male gave her a backwards glance he would kill them and hang their pelt on his wall.

He grinned (Not like anyone would know) that stupid bastard last year had to find that out the hard way.

Flashback

Rin walked through the streets wearing a black halter and matching bellbottoms. Sesshoumaru walked along with her saying nothing as she gently grabbed his hand and they slipped into an arcade. Rin quickly 'dragged' him to a counter…

"Sessy, how do you play this one?" Rin asked innocently but Sesshoumaru was thinking of other things.

"Laser Tag, you put on a suit and try to shoot people who have on a different color suit than you.…"

"What you just stand up against a wall or something?" Rin said looking for the cashier.

"It's a labyrinth inside." Sesshoumaru explained as a man came up to the counter.

"Well hello there gorgeous, you think you can shoot?" The guy looked Rin up and down while licking his lips. Rin didn't see it because she was looking for the guns. Sesshoumaru was busy cracking his knuckles and thinking of ways to kill this cashier.

"It's a 98mm, right? I hate rifles…" She smiled. The cashier was checking her out and Rin was completely oblivious to it.

"They are not real guns Rin…" Sesshoumaru said wishing inwardly that they were so he could shoot the cashier.

"I know that! Yeah, I can shoot really well…"

"Okay… What did you say your name was?" The cashier (I'm naming Anthony) grinned at Rin.

"She didn't." Sesshoumaru growled out.

"It's Rin, this is Sesshoumaru."

"Her personal body guard." Sesshoumaru grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. He smelt it now; behind the counter that guy was probably harder than a rock. Smelt like a sewer. Sesshoumaru growled tickling Rin's back.

Rin giggled some now realizing this was as close to jealous he got. "Okay, I get it. You are coming Sesshoumaru?" Rin headed toward the equipment and started to put it on. "I'm going in. See yah in a few."

"I'll help you. You are new here?" Anthony said with a lecherous look in his eyes.

"Um hum…" Rin said as she disappeared into the maze.

Anthony started to move toward the door. In the blink of an eye, Sesshoumaru had him pinned to the wall being strangled. "Look, touch, think of or breathe her air and it will be your last. And during your death, which will be dragged out, your groin will be poisoned and then cut off." Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red and he dropped him on the ground. Sesshoumaru put on his laser tag equipment and followed in after Rin. There was playing, of a different kind during the game but it stopped when they were caught by a kid who tagged Sesshoumaru.

Rin stood in the lobby of the airport getting a drink. "I'm sorry miss but we are out of ice." The lady called from behind the counter.

"Oh it's fine, I have my own thanks." Rin took the cup and blew over the top. Suddenly the cup was full of ice. "If you like I could fill up your machine." The stunned lady shook her head for no. "Suit yourself…"

"Rin-chan, up to your old tricks I see!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Nee-chan, Inu Yasha, Souta you all came! Can you believe they wouldn't let me bring my samurai swords on the plane? They're shipping my babies over on a freight plane." Rin said as she ran up to Kagome and hugged her.

Kagome flinched. "Rin not so tight you'll kill me." Rin had pushed against her bruises.

Inu Yasha stood next to Souta watching the scene unfold. Now Rin and Kagome were finishing each others sentences. Creepy, it was extremely creepy… Rin was saying something to Inu Yasha and he tuned back in.

"I said do you want the Indian ramen now or later. It has the spices you asked for; I also brought you some more…"

"Ramen… It's in your purse…" Inu Yasha said catching a whiff of his most beloved thing in the world.

"You want it…" Rin said tauntingly.

"He's not allowed Rin…" Kagome said with a smirk.

"LIAR!" Inu Yasha protested.

"What did he do this time?" Rin said looking Inu Yasha over.

"He used up three months of his allowance and brought this mountain of ramen. He built a tower out of the boxes and did nothing but eat ramen. Then he sat on top of it for a week proclaiming he was the 'King of Noodles'. Next Sesshoumaru kicked one of the boxes and his tower fell." Kagome said laughing. "His mom said he can't have ramen for a month!"

"Shut up, I only did it because I was hungry…" Inu Yasha said pouting as Souta patted him on the back.

"Okay great King of Noodles! I'll give the package to your mother and she can decide when you get it." Rin said failing to hold back giggles.

"Feh, stupid Kagome…" Inu Yasha muttered.

"What was that Inu Yasha? You want me to tell everyone how long you wet the bed or how about how you can't go to sleep without…" Kagome taunted and Inu Yasha covered her mouth as people look at him stifling giggles.

"Nothing to see here go about your business you bunch of lazy bums. Curiosity killed the cat and none of you have nine lives." Rin said pushing her friends out of the airport.

And that was chapter two… Yeah… I really have nothing to say here… That is all…


	3. Fantasy 3: Elevator Blues

Rin and Kagome stood in the elevator laughing at Inu Yasha. They had been at it for quite some time. They had been taking turns bothering the passengers. It was Inu Yasha's turn next. As the lady got on Inu Yasha started to think. He stared at the lady until he got her attention. "You're one of them! Aww… Let me out she will suck out my brains! Please have mercy. I'm not a prime specimen of Earth take this girl instead! I have too much to live for!" Inu Yasha said fake crying and banging on the elevator door.

The lady backed away from Inu Yasha and ended up standing next to Rin who just couldn't resist. She grinned at the lady for a while and then said, "Hey, I got new socks on! My mommy brought them for me!" Rin said happily. "Group hug!" Then she grabbed Kagome and the woman into a big hug.

After that the lady scooted over toward Kagome looking extremely disturbed. The elevator was quiet now. Inu Yasha was standing in the corner looking at the wall. Rin was sniffing the lady at different intervals. Kagome looked down at a box that was in the corner of the elevator. "That's funny…" Kagome started, "Do you hear that ticking? It seems to be coming for over there…" Kagome said pointing at the box. "I wonder what it is… maybe I should shake it." Kagome began to lend forward very slowly reaching out to the box. That's it the lady snapped.

She started to sweat and suddenly she jumped toward the doors. "I don't wanna die; let me out let me out let me out!" She screamed and began banging on the doors. The door opened and with a scream she sprinted out of the elevator making quite a scene.

"Man I have never seen a crazier woman, talking about bombs in the elevator…" Kagome said thoughtfully. And with that they finally walked out of the airport and headed toward Kagome's car.

"I can't believe your car broke down…" Rin said as she sat on the trunk with Kagome. They had broken down about and half hour ride from Inu Yasha's house. And Kagome's house was even further inward.

"Inu Yasha did you get Shippo yet?" Kagome asked. She really needed to get home or her father would get really angry.

"No all I keep getting is this stupid message." Inu Yasha said as he put his cell phone against Kagome's ear.

"You are dazed and bewildered, trapped in a world with no time, where color collides with sound, and shadows explode. You see a sign up ahead. This is no ordinary answering device; this is 'The Twilight Phone.'" Shippo's answering machine said.

Rin giggled and looked over at Kagome who was sweating. "Are you hot Kagome? Maybe you should get back in the car until we can find someone to fix the car or at least pick us up." Rin said placing her hand on Kagome's head and letting a cool breeze escape her hand.

"I'll be fine." Kagome muttered. Normally the heat wouldn't get to her like this but all that blood lost earlier that week. She was having more hot flashes than a woman going through menopause.

"Did you try calling Miroku?" Rin asked.

"Yeah and this is what his answering machine says…" Inu Yasha said pushing the phone toward Rin.

"Hi. This is Miroku: If you are the phone company, I already sent the money. If you are my parents, please send money. If you are my financial aid institution, you didn't lend me enough money. If you are my friends, you owe me money. If you are a female, don't worry, I have plenty of money. So, if you are the last one, leave a long exotic message and tell me stuff like your pouring whipped cream all over your self and I'll get back to you as soon as Sango stops pointing that gun at me… Bye." Miroku's answering machine said.

"That's sick. Did you try calling Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked.

"Why would I call that jackass?" Inu Yasha asked in a childish voice.

"Code word for he doesn't want his dad to come and pick us up. He will start telling embarrassing stories." Kagome said.

"Give me your phone. I'll call his cell phone." Rin said holding out her hand.

"You know Sesshoumaru's cell phone number?" Inu Yasha asked with a look of complete awe on his face.

"Doesn't everybody?" Rin said as Inu Yasha gave her his phone.

"Chichiue doesn't even know the number and he brought it for him… It's his private line. He pays for it himself." Inu Yasha said.

"Oh…" was all Rin said before the phone began to ring.

"Hi, this is none of your damn business. You must have the wrong number because only three people in this entire world have my phone number. So you might as well hang up because I'll doubtlessly listen to your message as you give it and then delete it. I'll most likely see you in hell… BEEP."

"Sesshoumaru it is Rin…" She started and there was another click on the line.

"Rin, why are you calling from Inu Yasha's phone?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Hey, your message was truthful." Rin said. She could practically feel his eyes rolling. "Kagome's car broke down and we are half an hour from you by car."

"I'll be there in 15 minutes…" Sesshoumaru said.

"Thanks, we're by the Parker's on Hitomi Ave."

"Tell Inu Yasha he has to walk home or better yet run behind the car."

"What would he have to do to get a ride?"

"It's more of a question of what will you have to do…"

"We will discuss that later… hurry up and get here Fluffy. And we have to stop by and pick up my motorcycle and Mustang…"

"Okay I'll see you in ten…"

"Ten?"

"I'm already a third of the way there."

"Oh, okay thanks Sesshoumaru."

"Bye."

"So what did his iciness say?" Inu Yasha asked while rolling his eyes.

"Only that you have to walk. Kagome and I can ride. You have to run behind the car." Rin said with a smirk.

"He would say something like that." Inu Yasha growled out.

"Actually, I got him to change his mind… but you owe me." Rin said.

"Rin… What did you do or promise?" Kagome asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing…" Rin said in a singsong voice. 'Note to self… Kill Miroku for corrupting Sesshoumaru's brain.' She smirked and sat in the car. It looked like it was going to rain.

$&$&$&$&$&$&

What can I say? I was bored so I typed another chapter. I'm going to go work on another story now. I really need something to do. I'll Update when I get 5 reviews.


	4. Fantasy 4: Behind Closed Doors

Rin pulled her motorcycle into Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru's garage. The streets to Kagome's house were totally flooded over and there was no way through. And she was completely soaked through and through. Kagome and Inu Yasha had arrived a little bit before her and Sesshoumaru. Rin looked at Sesshoumaru as he got out of his car and looked her over.

Rin's hair was plastered to her body. The baggy black tee-shirt she wore was so wet he could she her every curve as it clung, the sleeve falling carelessly off her shoulder. Her pants, which were lo-cut and baggy, were now so heavy that it was mere millimeters from showing her butt crack. And somewhere along the way Rin had lost one of her flip-flops.

He smirked at her deviously, "I told you to ride with me but you wanted to take the motorcycle."

"But you wanted to take the motorcycle…" Rin said in a mocking voice. She shivered slightly and sneezed. "You could have stopped me." Rin said as Sesshoumaru draped his jacket over her shoulders.

"I believe that everyone should learn their own lessons."

"Ass wipe," Rin stated flatly as the walked into the kitchen of Sesshoumaru's house. "So where is everyone?" She said as she wrung her hair out.

"Probably in the game room the servants had the day off," Sesshoumaru said as he picked up a note from Izayoi and read it.

'Sesshoumaru, your father and I have gone out for a while. We will be back in a few hours (He is going to the doctor's). Make sure Inu Yasha does his chores. Blackmail him if he refuses to do it because I really don't feel like yelling at him when I get home. I know you have the material, and I won't get mad at you if you do it this one time. His list is on the refrigerator. Thanks Sesshoumaru… Izayoi. P.S. Yes I did find that notebook full of information to blackmail anyone you know. I stole the stuff about me and some of the stuff for your brother and father. Hope you don't mind.'

"Great just what I want to do today make sure Inu Yasha does his chores." Sesshoumaru said rolling his eyes. "Come on." Sesshoumaru said to Rin as they headed toward the games room.

As they walked pass the main stairwell the lights began to flicker and Rin tripped over a vase. Then after fumbling in the blinking lights for a few minutes they went off completely. "I can't take this anymore… I'm cold, wet and it is slightly dark." Rin began to strip in the darkness. Well technically Sesshoumaru could see her. And Rin could basically see what she was doing.

She pulled off her wet shirt and wrung it out. She then draped it over the stair rail. "Rin what are you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked amusement laced within his voice.

"Huh, don't you get any ideas!" Rin said. She was already out of her pants. And she stood in front of him in a pair of black panties with matching tee-shirt and bra.

"What kind of ideas?" Sesshoumaru asked as he took a step toward her. She subconsciously began to try to stretch her shirt out to attempt to cover her long legs.

"Bad, Miroku put them in your head, ideas." Rin said as she took a step up on the stair well and began to ascend steadily away from Sesshoumaru.

Rin's heart began to race as did Sesshoumaru's. It was in their blood, the enjoyment of the chase. Most of the time Rin didn't even try really hard and she let Sesshoumaru catch her easily, but sometimes… Let's just say it got interesting.

He was coming toward her faster and with every step he took she began to try to take two. Then when she reached the landing and dashed down the hall. Sesshoumaru jumped up at least 13 steps and chased after her.

'Run, run as fast as you can, you can't catch me I'm the gingerbread man!' Rin thought as she flew into another room completely invisible to the naked eye, her mind laughing manically. But as a wise man once said, 'If everything seems to be going well, you have obviously overlooked something.'

Rin found herself soon cornered in none other than Sesshoumaru's room. He smirked at the irony of the whole situation. He loved the fact that she had ended up in his room. But he what he really loved about the whole situation was the fact that she had just figured out she was in his room.

"Gotcha…" He whispered in her ear as he pushed her on to his bed.

"Sesshoumaru, don't, you have to stop, Inu Yasha and Kagome are right below us." Rin muttered as Sesshoumaru's lips trailed down her collarbone.

"Here's an interesting fact for you, two words boys hate, don't and stop, unless you put them together."

"What? Don't stop?" Rin muttered with hazy eyes and then she quickly realized her mistake.

"As you wish…"

"Shouldn't Rin and Sesshoumaru be down here by now?" Kagome asked as she whipped Inu Yasha in Pokemon as the candles around them glowed so they could see the game-boys screen.

"Oh please, Rin hasn't seen Sesshoumaru in a few months. Those two are worst than rabbits. They are probably making out right now." Inu Yasha muttered as Kagome attacked him with her Ninetales.

Kagome blushed at his comment. "Inu Yasha!"

"What, it's true. Dog demons are some of the freakiest youkai around. That's why you see more koinu youkai than koneko youkai in a family except for mine. And ice demons… they are some of the kinkiest youkai. An ice demon can go into heat anytime during the year, which for all other demons is impossible because spring is the main season. Even though one can mate through out the year spring is always the best time."

Kagome's cheeks were flushed. "So do you speak from personal experience?" Kagome asked, as she paused the game, and looked at the floor.

"Why don't I let you decide?" Inu Yasha said as he reached toward her. He gently caressed her cheek. But as he wrapped his arms around her waist Kagome visibly flinched. "I'm sorry Kagome." He said with alarm in his voice. "I shouldn't have…"

"No, it wasn't you…" Kagome started as Inu Yasha pulled away from her thinking that he had done something wrong.

"I was rushing you…"

"No Inu Yasha, I bruised my side on the dresser last night while I was going to the bathroom. I fell from the shock so it's all over the side of my rib cage." Kagome lied. She had actually thought this up late the night before as she lay there ready to vomit and crying. "You just brushed against it is all…"

"Oh… I'm sorry Kagome want me to take a look at it?" Inu Yasha asked with sincerity laced in his voice.

He had a feeling that that wasn't the real story, but what did he have to back himself up? He was worried about her and thought about her constantly. She was his hobby and if she ever found his drawing pad hidden, under a board, beneath the floor, below a rug, underneath the bed, she would know it.

"No, I put some ice on in this morning and then I put some witch hazel on it so that it wouldn't blister under the skin." Kagome said thoughtfully.

"You must have knocked yourself pretty hard to worry about having a blood blister…" Inu Yasha said trying to slowly pry the truth from her.

"I… well you see…" Kagome said completely caught off by his statement.

"You…" Inu Yasha said pretty happy with his interrogation skills.

"I…"

I figured this was as good as any place to stop. Not because I finally finished _Not my Fiancé_ and I just got back from the orthodontist and found out that even though I just got my braces off I have to wear this damned retainer until I turn 21, but because I don't like putting out too much on this story because then people would expect long chapters and I'm not for all that Bull… Anyway I'm going to go figure out how to talk again and you are going to review this because I asked nicely… Okay Bye, Bye Now!

P.S. I know there are going to be some people ready to burn me alive for such a cliffy but I assure you that if you burn me alive then this story will never be completed.


	5. Fantasy 5: A Better Tomorrow

"Hey do you guys have a flashlight?" Rin asked as she walked in the game room with a satisfied Sesshoumaru close behind. Rin was wearing one of Sesshoumaru's shirts and a pair of pants he hadn't worn in years, and it was all still too big.

"I told you not to take the motorcycle…" Kagome started.

"Urgh, not you too…" Rin said rolling her eyes. "The phone line is out and our cell phones aren't giving out any signals because of the storm. Your fuse box is in the basement, right?" Rin said as she stole one of the candles and lit it by using another.

"Yeah, it is right at the bottom of the stairs. This is just like that horror movie I was watching. But I just can't remember why…" Inu Yasha said.

"Maybe because many horror movies start out in a big house during a storm…" Sesshoumaru stated giving his baby brother 'The Look'. So they sat there growling and working on a staring contest while Kagome and Rin just left them there.

"How long do you think it will take them to notice we are gone?" Rin asked.

"That can go from seconds to hours, it depends on who stands down first and normally that is Inu Yasha." Kagome said stifling a giggle.

"The entrance to the basement is on the other side of the house." Rin said as lightening cracked over their heads. "And as soon as we get the power back up we need to find a way to contact your dad because we might be stuck here for awhile."

Kagome almost did her happy dance. Any minute spent away from home was always one of the greatest moments in her life. "I think the first person I'm gonna call is Sango though. I have to make sure Souta is okay first."

"Ah Souta, so how is the little rug-rat?" Rin asked with a smile.

"Quiet, but hey, that's nothing new. I thought I saw him smiling more when he found out you were coming to town but I think that is because you were teaching him sign language." Kagome said as they opened the door to the basement.

"He's been teaching Kohaku and me what he knows which has been good. I love it that he is finally communicating. I hated it when he stopped talking. I love my little brother and it drives me insane when I think I can't help him." Kagome said with a sad look in her eyes as she cut the lights back on.

"I can teach you too… When my mom started to lose her hearing she learned it as a type of precaution. But after that surgery she could hear a penny drop 5 miles away!" Rin said with a slight laugh. "It is very easy to pick up though. The way I taught it to Souta was I just signed everything I said. At first he just picked up words and you saw him start with the phrases." Rin said signing what she said to Kagome.

"Is this 'Souta'?" Kagome asked as she quickly tried to imitate Rin's hand movements.

"Yeah but that is just the s-o-u. Here's how to do the t-a." Rin said going over it slowly for Kagome. Kagome smiled as she got it.

"So, where did you get that lovely outfit that I would swear up and down that I have never seen you in?" Kagome said looking Rin over in the light.

"Um… I… Sesshoumaru gave it to me because I was soaked from riding on the motorcycle." Rin said with a light blush.

"Really what happened in between that?" Kagome asked raising an eyebrow.

"Probably nothing similar to what you and Inu Yasha where doing on the floor before Sesshoumaru and I walked in." Rin said making Kagome blush.

"I have no idea what you're talking about…"

"That's odd because neither do I… You know what Kagome?" Rin said with a smile as she pulled her cousin down the hallway.

"What is it Rin?"

"I have a feeling that one day we will look back on all of this, smile weakly and change the subject." Rin said thoughtfully.

"I believe you are right." Kagome responded as they walked back into the game room that still held Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru's giant staring competition.

"Do you think they noticed we left and that the lights are back on?" Kagome asked Rin.

"No, probably not." Rin said quite matter-of-factly.

"The lights are back on." Inu Yasha muttered.

"Does that mean you are admitting defeat?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Not on your life." Inu Yasha stated as her cracked his knuckles.

"How about on yours then?" Sesshoumaru growled out as he did the same.

"Okay you two; let's not spill blood all over the floor." Kagome said while pulling Inu Yasha up by the arm.

"Yeah Sesshoumaru blood stains kill good carpet. So you two kiss and make up!" Rin said all too giddy.

"What have you been sniffing?" Sesshoumaru said in a low voice.

"Damn it Rin maybe you should find you mind. I think you lost it." Inu Yasha said quite loudly.

Rin's left eye began to twitch and suddenly it seemed as though Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha had shrunk. In Rin's hand there was a butcher knife and she smiled evilly at them. "Puppy soup sounds good to me and the other people yelling loudly in my head. I told them to stop talking so loud but they can't seem to keep it down. You two will make fine trophies over my fire place that is unless you make up now!" Rin said her eyes shaking in her skull.

Inu Yasha's mouth dropped as in his mind Rin's head spun all the way around. He looked like he was going to piss in his pants. And even though Sesshoumaru's expression had not changed his skin tone had go a good ten shades lighter.

"Sorry." They both said at the same time.

"Good, I really didn't expect that to work but I guess I can be quite persuasive." Rin said suddenly as the world seemed to grow back to its regular size. "Now since that is over, who wants to go to the kitchen and make a cheese cake?" Rin said happily.

"Me!" Kagome said happily not at all shocked by Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru's reaction to Rin's crazy spontaneous outburst. After all, cheesecake was her favorite dessert.

"Great then let's go!" Rin half yelled as she and Kagome skipped happily out of the game room.

"Dude, your girlfriend is psychotic." Inu Yasha said snapping back into reality.

"I know."

Kagome flinched as her father reached to rub her cheek attempting to show fake affection. Rin stood right behind Kagome and smiled. She had been to busy looking around to see how Kagome had reacted to her father. "I was worried about my little girl. Why didn't you call to tell me you would be late from the airport?"

"The lines were down oto-san." Kagome said moving away from him as quickly as she could. She silently pushed Souta upstairs and looked at her father with a bit of fear in her eyes.

"It's okay Kagome." He said then he turned his attention to Rin. "And Rin how was Africa and you went through Europe too correct?"

"Yes that's right we went through France, Italy and Spain last Christmas. And Africa was great as normal; after all it is my home." Rin said with a beautiful smile that Kagome wished she had the courage to show around her father.

"Well I hope our little home can make up for Africa for the next year." Kagome's father said looking perversely at his young niece as she turned around and bent over to grab some of her bags.

Rin was curvy for a 16 year old and not to mention she was built. Her skin was also a nicely tanned bronze color that went nicely with her sun burnt hair. And beauty showed and she flaunted it. Rin loved the way she looked and when you looked into her eyes or glanced at her smile you could tell this was a very healthy and happy child.

Kagome noticed the look and quickly gathered the rest of Rin's bags. "Come on Rin you're sleeping in the room that connects with mine by a bathroom." Kagome said pushing Rin up the stairs the same way she had done Souta.

As Rin unpacked her things in the room Kagome wondered into Souta's room. He was sitting on his bed reading a book and looked up at her. He placed the book down on his bed and walked up to Kagome. 'Are you okay?' He signed at her very slowly to make sure she understood him.

"I don't know Souta, I really don't know and it scares me." Kagome responded.

Souta hugged his sister tightly but not to tight. She was always trying to look out for everyone else but herself. When they were younger, even thought they fought a lot he could always count on her.

"Are you hungry? I grabbed a little something from Inu Yasha's house. It's only leftovers but Inu Yasha said take as much as we would like." Kagome said looking though a big messenger bag that Rin had gotten her from Spain. She handed him a Ziploc container.

Souta smiled at her and went over to the small microwave that was hidden in his room. After about a minute the boy sat on his bed and ate the food. "Wash it out good and hide it under the bathroom sink. Rin might be here but he'll probably lock us up with out food any chance he gets. And do you need anymore canned or dried food? I can go back to the store tomorrow." Kagome said looking back at her little brother.

Souta gave her a 'don't worry about it' look and playfully pushed her out of the room. Kagome smiled maybe this last year in this house would be okay. As long as she didn't do anything stupid and she could keep Rin away from her father it would all be okay.

Okay that's this chapter it is done. Did you guys know that I got a cell phone? And I got a credit card and my mom has gone completely insane? Just thought I should inform everyone. Did anyone like this chapter? Is anyone still reading this? Good, because it doesn't matter because in between A.T.T.I.C and Not my Fault I'm constantly working on this story. So, if you don't read it oh well, it will just be a waste of space on ff… and no one really cares. But on the off chance that you do care review, call me foul names and make yourself happy. Have a great day… and 9 more days until my birthday in which I will do nothing but sleep…


	6. Fantasy 6: Late Nights

It was the night before school started and Kagome couldn't sleep. The way her father looked at Rin disturbed her. But Rin was way too caught up in becoming used to the city life again to even notice. But what would happen when she stopped and smelt the roses?

Rin walked out of their adjoining bathroom in a towel. "Hey Kagome, do you mind if I rummage through your closet for a while? I'm sneaking out tonight and I kind of came with African robes and only about 5 outfits that would be considered normal. I mean I do have a few dresses from Egypt, you know, from the summer when I was working with that touring company on the Nile but they are about 2000 years out of date…" Rin said with a little giggle.

"Sure Rin my wardrobe is your wardrobe, but you know this means that when you finally go shopping I will be forced to go through you outfits, right?"

"Of course Kagome!" Rin said with a genuine laugh. As she turned Kagome realized that Rin had a knife strapped to her leg.

"Rin you take a shower with a knife?" Kagome asked.

"And with the shower curtain open… I guess some habits are hard to break. I know I'm not in danger but I've been doing it so long now that I don't think I could concentrate with out it." Rin said with a smile. "My mom sleeps with a crowbar under her side of the futon and dad sleeps with 5 sets of poison darts and two daggers under his."

Kagome's eyes widened at the statement. "Man that's kinda… weird."

"No Kagome where I'm from it's normal. Africa is beautiful. I mean I lived right off the side of the Zimbabwe River forever and it is gorgeous but it is also very dangerous. One of our neighbors slept with a machine gun loaded… And his son Kinjo always has at least one grenade on him at all time."

"That can't be healthy…"

"It isn't. This one time he came over to ask my father for my hand in marriage and he accidentally dropped one. He brought like 30 cows and bulls and when I say that was a big stampede…" Rin said with a laugh.

"A guy asked you to marry him?" Kagome asked as her eyes bugged out of her head. How old was Rin? How many girls could say at 16 someone had asked for their hand in marriage? Well she guessed that in Japan that would be few to none. But then again Rin didn't grow up in Japan.

"Yeah but Sesshoumaru had already marked my neck…" Rin said while moving her hair to the side so Kagome could see the small mark right between her neck and collar bone. "So I guess I'm technically already married. Well in youkai standards anyway… But Kinjo looked so sad when I told him I was already taken. He even went so far as to ask how many cows Sesshoumaru offered me." Rin said with a small pout as she found a cute shirt in Kagome's closet.

"Cows? Ah, man I have to tell Sesshoumaru about this." Kagome said going into a giggling fit.

"No way, you can't tell Sessy about that…" Rin said as she slipped into her borrowed clothing.

"Tell me about what?" Sesshoumaru asked as he sat in the window frame.

"Nothing." Rin said with a guilty look on her face which was soon replaced with a mischievous grin.

Kagome almost hit the ceiling in surprise. Where the hell had he came from? How long had he been standing there? Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at Kagome. "Balcony and long enough to hear about cows…" He responded to her unspoken questions.

"Ohhh… So where are you two going?" Kagome asked genuinely interested.

"Secret place…" Sesshoumaru said as he grabbed Rin's hand and headed back towards the window.

"Oh really now, and who says that I want to go to a 'secret place'?" Rin asked with a smirk.

"Your curiosity…" Sesshoumaru stated obviously.

"He got you there Rin…" Kagome replied with a snicker.

"So you both are going to gang up on me, huh?" Rin asked with a giggle as Sesshoumaru opened Kagome's window enough for both he and Rin to get through.

"Yeah, it's something like that... Don't keep her out too late; she can't fall asleep the first day of school." Kagome called as Sesshoumaru nodded at her and the two lovebirds disappeared into the night.

It was about two hours later when Kagome woke up to the soft tapping at her window. She lazily got up and pulled the window up. "Rin, you should have just gone through your window, I left it open…" She muttered as she almost fell back on the bed without even looking.

"How was I supposed to know you left Rin's window open, wench?" Inu Yasha asked as Kagome stopped in mid-fall and stared at him.

"Inu Yasha, what are you doing here?" Kagome whispered panicky as she automatically began to push him towards the window.

"I figured you'd like a night run before school tomorrow…" Inu Yasha muttered.

"You couldn't sleep again? Inu Yasha you have to start taking sleeping pills for such things, you know, like normal people." Kagome mumbled as she climbed onto her balcony with him. Inu Yasha did his famous puppy dog eyes as Kagome sighed. "Okay then, but I can't promise you tonight that I'll stay awake." Kagome said as she climbed on his back and snuggled into its warmth.

"Feh, it doesn't matter… I just wanted company." Inu Yasha said as he jumped off the balcony and ran into the night.

Kagome woke up to the sound of her father knocking on Rin's door. She also woke up to silver hair and koinu ears. "Oh kuso Inu Yasha…" Kagome pleaded as she attempted to shake him awake.

This actually was something that had happened before. Because Inu Yasha was such a lazy ass, if Kagome was asleep when he got her home, he would just climb in the bed with her and go to sleep too. And as if her father always sensed something, every time Inu Yasha was hiding in the closet or under the bed he never hit her. But some times she wished he would just so Inu Yasha could come out and beat him senseless, but she wasn't sure she should wish such things.

"But I don't want to help Sesshoumaru… he's such an ass…" Inu Yasha muttered as he pulled Kagome closer to his chest.

"Inu Yasha, it is morning and my father is going to find you." Kagome shrieked in his ears. She did it loud enough to wake him up. "He's coming get under the bed now!" Kagome whispered as she shoved the hanyou off her bed.

Inu Yasha, who was now fully awake, rolled under the bed as Kagome made her bed in a fashion so that he couldn't be seen under it. Just as she finished her father came and knocked on her door. Kagome rushed to answer it. She opened it half way and stared at her father.

"Good morning Kagome. I expect breakfast to be made before I finish my shower." He said coldly.

"Yes father…" Kagome said with a small bow and then she dropped her eyes to the floor.

At least he wasn't drunk today or experiencing a hangover. Those where the worst days, especially when he woke them up during a hangover… Kagome shuddered at the thought. But then there were the days that she counted as good, when he was too drunk to get out of bed and wake them and she had somewhere to go so she wasn't there when he finally became able to move. Or when he simply had no alcohol in his system and wasn't feeling the effects of withdrawal, those were the times when he acted like a real father and this scared Kagome.

Kagome's father raised an eyebrow as he pushed her to the side and stepped into her room. Kagome's heart began to pound in her ears. "You're hiding something from me bitch…" He said in an icy voice that froze Kagome's veins over. He stalked toward the closet and opened it. The door was almost off its hinges but he didn't see anything. Then he opened the bathroom door to find it empty.

Then his eyes got sight of the bed. He smirked evilly at her as he made his way towards it. Kagome thought she was going to faint. The blood was rushing through her veins at an alarming rate. And the world was beginning to spin slowly. He pulled up the blanket and looked under the bed. "Nothing, I'll find it you little bitch. Rin isn't going to be able to protect you forever." He raised his hand as though he was going to slap her and she flinched. "You're a jumpy little whore…" And with that he walked out of her room not even bothering to give her a glance.

Kagome closed the door behind him and quickly ran around her room in a panic. "Inu Yasha? Where are you?" She whispered as she searched under the bed in vain. "Oh no, I've lost my puppy…" Kagome muttered.

"Calm down wench I slipped into Rin's room…" Inu Yasha said in a loud voice but before he could say anymore Rin covered his mouth.

"You aren't supposed to be here Inu Yasha so I suggest speaking in hushed tones. Kagome almost got in trouble because of you…" Rin said punching Inu Yasha in the shoulder.

"Speaking of which, why did you let your father talk to you like that Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked.

Kagome had been hoping that for once his acute hearing had failed him but that was apparently a dream. "He's kind of cranky in the morning…" Kagome lied. "Besides no one complains when you call me a bitch at 6 in the morning…"

"Uh… yes you do…" Rin said raising an eyebrow. He was a perfect gentleman to her. Maybe something was up.

"Yeah whatever, wench…" Inu Yasha muttered as he rubbed his eyes and attempted to go to sleep on Rin's floor only to be kicked by his brother's mate.

"Oh hell no… you get your lazy ass off my floor and go home. This sleepover is through and I expect you to be dressed and in school on time today do you understand?" Rin asked in a commanding voice.

"Yes ma'am…" Inu Yasha muttered as he crossed the room to Rin's balcony. He gave her a pout and the puppy dog eyes to which she responded with a 'shoo'. And with that Inu Yasha jumped from the window and headed home.

"How did you ignore the eyes?" Kagome asked stunned. The eyes were a classic move by Inu Yasha used to get what he wants. The only people Kagome thought could ignore them were people who actually lived with him. She must have been wrong.

"You'd be surprised how well Sesshoumaru can do them…" Rin said with a giggle. "Now you go on and take your bath and I'll make breakfast!" Rin said as she pushed Kagome in the bathroom and closed the door before any complaints could be made.

Okay Here at Star's Fanfic Shack we listen to all complaints concerning how slowly her fanfics are updated. But be sure to remember that listening to Star sometimes means staring at typing as if it's talking and getting nothing out of it…

There are probably a few people out there going why do you even bother with this story? Hum, I don't know really it looks like a Rin/Sess thing but that's about to seriously change in the next chapter, after all it is a Kag/Inu fic. Um, I'm sleepy and tired and have to stay up to watch my stories. I'm pretty sure I'm sick but at least I have Monday off. I'm really dizzy right now but if I feel better later I'll post up chapter 7 because I just realized how much I really wrote on this.

I think that's about it, check out my newest fic _Little Vixen_ and look out for _A Goddess's Forbidden Blood_ sometime before the end of September.

_Blood Red Moon _it doesn't seem like it but I am working on it really hard and I just haven't gotten around to _Not my Fault_ because I've been too busy drawing for it. I plan to post those up probably on deviantart or mediaminer, the fanart that is, and then get back to the story; I'll give more information about that in the fic.

Um… _Starlight Rhapsody_ really is a random thing with me, I normally add to it when I'm depressed and I haven't been depressed lately just tired. And _99 Bottles_ yes I'm making another chapter it will be out around Labor Day mostly likely right after.

Oh and I almost forgot_, A.T.T.I.C_. is in a revisal stage. In other words I'm working on it. I'm trying to screw around with the plot a little more and then I'll get back to posting it up regularly. Wrote in a lemon that I plan to post, school once again has fried my brain. I think that's all of my stories except for my one-shots…

So if anyone out there has any really suggestions for me, complaints, begging for the faster updation (I made that word up, duh!) of any fic of mine just leave it in a review and it'll probably haunt me in my sleep. That's why I tried to force myself into a bad mood last week so I could work on _Starlight Rhapsody_, didn't go as planned though.

Remember I love you guys and I appreciate all the feed back I get off of my stories. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I'm off to find some water and then go back to bed. Ja Ne!

P.S. Yes I will add dividers soon, nope not now, soon. This is what is called procrastination… Bye bye!


	7. Fantasy 7: Kiss of Insanity

"Hahahaha! I love the smell of eggs in the morning!" Rin said as flames seemed to come to life behind her as she laughed manically. Souta instinctively pulled his chair away from Rin as his eyes dilated. She was scary… Her eyes turned into stars as she drooled. "Food, food, food, food, FOOD!" Rin sang to the baseball theme. She then began to work on making everyone a different dish.

"And some salmon and grits for you…" Rin said as she placed a plate on the table in front of Souta who poked it questioningly. "EAT IT!" Rin said in a possessed voice.

"Rin, why are you scaring Souta?" Kagome asked as she came down stairs in a black blouse with black boot cut jeans and matching boots.

"Because I can…" Rin said as she handed Kagome an omelet with sausages and grits.

"What are these things?" Kagome asked as she poked the grits in a similar fashion to what Souta did.

"They are grits, really big Southern US thing. They are really good with cheese, ketchup and hot sauce… Eat it, I swear it isn't poisoned." Rin said as she herself ate some to make her point then she gulped down a whole pot of coffee (caffeinated).

Kagome cautiously put some in her mouth. Suddenly a smile spread across her face. "Yummy, it's so good!" Kagome said as she wolfed down her food. Souta followed suit. "More please!" Kagome said holding out her cleaned plate.

Rin happily refilled the empty plates. After a few more minutes they got ready to leave. "Kagome, where should I put your dad's food?"

"Just sit it there on the counter, come on let's go." Kagome said pulling both Souta and Rin out of the house. Kagome didn't want to ruin the moment by remembering she had a father.

"Hi Inu Yasha, you really didn't skip…" Kagome said surprised as she walked into her homeroom class with Rin close behind.

"Feh, I decided to come to school today… Not like I can't skip any other day…" Inu Yasha scowled.

"Nope, you can't, you're going to have perfect attendance this year or I'll freeze your manhood, chop it off and sell it on eBay for a buck fifty including shipping and handling." Rin said with a really happy smile which didn't belong on anyone's face this early in the morning not to mention when one was threatening someone like that.

Inu Yasha's eyes dilated and he cautiously backed away from Rin. He hid behind Kagome and peeked from around her shoulder. "Rin, you're scaring me…" Inu Yasha muttered as he used Kagome as a human shield.

"Awww, I love the smell of fear in the morning too, now where did I put my butcher knives?" Rin said as she began to rummage through her book bag.

Inu Yasha's face turned blue as he forgot to breathe. Just then Sesshoumaru walked in. "Rin, what did you tell him this time?" Sesshoumaru asked as Kagome tried to explain to Inu Yasha how his lungs worked. The lesson wasn't going very well though because now Inu Yasha was black.

"Nothing…" Rin said with an innocent smile. Then she turned to Inu Yasha and grinned. "If you die, I can make good on that offer earlier…" Rin said. She was the adorable spawn of evil.

Suddenly Inu Yasha's lungs began to work properly again. "You're… insane…" Inu Yasha breathed out.

"I know! It's time for class!" Rin said sitting down in a desk next to Sesshoumaru who thought it smart not to even question Rin anymore on the subject. She probably had coffee this morning, he would have thought Kagome would know better by now but he guessed not.

About forty five minutes into class Miroku and Sango walked in. The teacher turned around and looked at them suspiciously. "Mr. Houshi and Ms. Taijiya, what were you two doing that occupied you long enough to miss the first forty five minutes of my class.

"What do you think we were doing?" Miroku replied with a lecherous grin.

"BAKA NO HENTAI!" Sango screamed as she knocked Miroku unconscious. After a few claps, a couple of gasps and more than a few stares Sango turned to the teacher. "My car is in the shop and Miroku is the only one who lives on my side of town. I asked him for a ride and his car ran out of gas on Highway 16. We had to push it to a gas station and fill it up which took forever because the nearest gas station was 3 miles away. Not to mention his Lord of Perverseness managed to get knocked out but me at least a dozen times. And then he doesn't have an AAA card or nothing." Sango responded as she dragged Miroku up the stairs next to where Inu Yasha was sitting and threw him into the desk.

"So I guess your morning sucked ass so far…" Kagome said as Sango took a seat between Rin and Kagome.

"You could say that… So Rin, you really decided to come here for the school year?" Sango said turning to the girl with a warm smile.

"Yeah, less mosquitoes…" Rin said with a smirk.

"Awww the lovely maiden Rin…" Miroku said magically appearing in front of her desk.

"Didn't Sango just knock you out?" Rin asked shaking her head.

"The fist of fury by the Goddess Sango cannot hold me forever…" Miroku replied as Sesshoumaru stared daggers at him. Inu Yasha readied himself to restrain Sesshoumaru from killing Miroku if need be.

"That's a good one Miroku, you should write it down." Rin replied slightly bored with his antics.

"Will you Rin do me the honor of…" Miroku started.

"Of course I'll help you with your homework Miroku!" Rin said sarcastically. Miroku gave her a blank look. "That was what you were going to ask me right? I mean it might not be the best time to say something perverse, with Sango is over there loading that gun and Sesshoumaru is sharpening his claws…" Rin responded.

Miroku's eyes widened as he realized the potential genuine danger he could be placing himself in. He chuckled, "Once again Lady Rin you win… I'll probably need help in English." (Dear Lord help me I rhymed.)

"That I can help you in…" Rin said as the group walked out of the class.

"Hey do you guys have gym next?" Kagome asked. She looked around and everyone nodded with the exception of Sesshoumaru and Rin.

"I don't have that class this year…" Sesshoumaru muttered.

Inu Yasha snickered. "Why don't you tell them what you do have?"

"Ballet…" Sesshoumaru said trying to hold on to his last ounce of dignity. But it was slowly slipping away from him as Miroku and Inu Yasha burst out laughing.

"Can you see it Miroku, Sesshoumaru in tights!" Inu Yasha laughed out.

"Maybe he'll get the role as the _Swan Princess_!" Miroku choked out. Sesshoumaru was just about to decapitate them when Sango and Kagome stepped in.

"Hump, you guys are jerks." Sango said hitting Miroku on top of his head with her math book.

"Yeah, I should ask Ayame to change you two into ballet too!" Kagome said as she kicked Inu Yasha in the shin and then hitting him in the head with her history book.

"Maybe you'll be my partner…" Rin said shyly as she grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and laced her fingers in between his. Apparently the caffeine was leaving her system and Sesshoumaru could deal with that. He gently brushed his lips against her forehead and her cheeks turned a light pink.

"Wait, you don't have to take gym either?" Sango asked as she looked at Rin.

"No, I don't need the credit for it. So they signed me up for Ballet." Rin said shrugging her shoulders. "I did Pointe for awhile when we were in France. It's not that hard but it makes your toes hideous…"

"Is there anything you can't do?" Kagome asked her eyes wide.

"I can't shoot an arrow for pits, not even from a cross bow. See you guys at lunch!" Rin called back as she and Sesshoumaru headed to their class. Rin leaned against his shoulder and Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around her waist. They just looked like they belonged together.

"Awe, they make the cutest most mixed matched couple I've ever seen." Sango said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"I know it's adorable… You know when Rin is acting normal, you know without the caffeine, sugar and adrenaline rushes, she really is shy." Kagome replied. "She's so lucky to have a guy like Sesshoumaru…" Kagome said with a sigh.

"And all we're left with are these two." Sango replied as she kicked Miroku in an attempt to revive him.

Kagome smirked as she bent down and rubbed Inu Yasha's ears as she watched his eyes roll around and around. "You know what Sango? I wouldn't have it any other way."

(+&$#+)

"That's a nasty bruise Kagome. What did I tell you about climbing up trees?" Sango said as she examined the bruise that was on the back of Kagome's leg. It could be seen clearly in the gym shorts they were required to wear.

Kagome thanked some unknown god that Sango hadn't noticed the bruises on her back as she changed. "I slid down it wrong is all, left a bruise instead of a gash." Kagome replied. She hated lying to Sango but in her mind it was necessary.

"One day Kagome you'll get over this tomboy phase…" Sango said shaking her head.

"Yeah, maybe…" Kagome said as she fidgeted under Sango's gaze.

"Are you okay Kagome?" Sango asked as she furrowed her brow.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just worried about the hurdles today." Kagome muttered.

"Okay come on let's go before we get marked absent." Sango said pulling her out into the gym.

After the hurdles all of the students headed inside. Kagome moved slower than the others. Her bruises had interfered with her performance. And as they teens rushed inside to change for lunch she was left outside almost all alone.

Almost, Inu Yasha had watched her struggle during the class. Everyone had seen the bruise and he decided to figure out what was up. Inu Yasha walked up behind her and grabbed her wrist loosely.

"You told me you ran into your dresser Kagome, there is no way that bruise could have went all the way down your leg." Inu Yasha said as she looked away from him.

"I fell out a tree too okay…" Kagome muttered.

"Kagome who do you think you're kidding? I'd fall out of a tree faster than you would!" Inu Yasha yelled at her. "Don't lie to me!" Kagome had been the biggest tomboy around when she was little and she climbed trees like a monkey.

"Stop yelling at me! It's nothing okay! If it was something important I would tell you!" Kagome yelled at him and snatched her arm away. "I don't need you watching out for me! I don't need you or anybody! I've been getting along fine without anybody to back me up! So I don't need you now!" Kagome screamed as tears fell from her eyes freely. She turned around and ran.

"Kagome!" He called after her but she didn't even look back as she ran away from him.

"You can't help me. No one can help me… I'm a piece of trash no one wants. I'm the scum at the bottom of the bathtub. I'm the child no one can love…" Kagome muttered as she sat in the attic of the school. "Why are you trying to help me even when I scream that it is okay, Inu Yasha?" Kagome cried out softly as she buried her face into her arms. "Why do you make me love you when I have no more love to give?"

Okay to tell you the truth, I'm not a big fan of this chapter. It's a little too mushy of an ending. But the Rin, who seems to have multiple personalities made me laugh lots. And the fact that Sesshoumaru's taking Ballet really made me roll. I can't even tell you how many times I stopped writing this just to read it over for a nice fat giggle. Now that I think about it I could stretch this out a lot but I figure it won't be much over 10 chapters, probably somewhere in between 10 and 15. I really want to get straight to the point and finish this fic quickly.

Not much more to say than that because I have a head cold and I am absolutely doped up. I mean earlier I was counting my fingers over and over and I kept getting 4 and my mom told me I acted like the kids in her school who smoked weed in the 60's and 70's. But I think I'm going to work on something else right now, I mean I kinda don't have anything else to do… Okay I'll see you guys in the next chapter PEACE OUT!


	8. Fantasy 8: So Dirty

"I like my feet too much for this…" Rin muttered as she rubbed her sore feet. "How can I concentrate on eating when my toes are on fire?" Rin asked the sky.

"You're toes, man I can't jump a hurdle for crap. I can't even feel my legs." Sango said as she banged her head on the lunch table.

"I can always rub them for you my lovely Sango…" Miroku said suggestively.

"Sesshoumaru, could you please punch him for me?" Sango asked.

Sesshoumaru nodded and within less than a second Miroku was down for the count. "It's such a nice day…" Rin muttered.

"It would be nicer if I had a bottle of aspirin…" Sango moaned.

"What are you complaining about now Sango?" A fiery red head said appearing behind Rin.

"You're so cruel Ayame! Stop being a butt head, you jump hurdles all the time but what about us normal people?" Sango asked turning around to the girl and giving her a big hug.

"You guys learn to deal with it. Besides I don't have gym this year I'm taking Ballet with Sesshoumaru, Rin and Kouga…" Ayame said while nodding a greeting to Sesshoumaru and Rin.

"Whoa hold up, Kouga is in Ballet?" Miroku asked after turning away from the bright white light again to continue his venture in groping Sango's ass. (How many times does Miroku have to flat line from an attack before he actually dies?)

"Yeah, he's good too…" Rin said going back over the class in her head.

"And he's so adorable in tights. He has a really big butt but you can't tell it because of the tail though…" Ayame started. Kouga wore his tail out normally and most people just took it as a prop to his weird fashion sense, but he really was a wolf demon.

"Yeah I noticed it too… It's really chunky…" Rin added thoughtfully.

"Hey, could you two chicks stop describing my ass? Damn you two hang around Miroku way too much…" Kouga said walking up to them.

"See what I mean, it's not curvy…" Ayame said as she and Rin both bent down to analyze Kouga's ass.

"But it's big." Rin said as Ayame poked his butt cheek.

"Hey cut it out Ayame!" Kouga cried out as he jumped away from Ayame and Rin.

"I think it's too muscle bound…" Sango muttered as her cheeks flushed red at the thought that she had even entered this conversation.

"Yes that's true Sango but you also have to take into consideration that too many muscles in the butt make it big…" Ayame said nodding thoughtfully.

"Kouga do you do butt ups?" Rin asked innocently.

"You guys are nuts!" Kouga said as he took a seat next to Sesshoumaru.

"Rin, Ayame, stop scaring Kouga…" Sesshoumaru said nonchalantly as he picked up a book as though this was a normal conversation.

"Hey, where's mutt face?" Kouga asked as Rin and Ayame fell away from the subject of his muscle bound ass.

"I haven't seen him or Kagome since we came in after hurdles…" Sango said.

"Yeah he told me he was going to walk Kagome in because she looked really tried." Miroku replied as he shrugged it off.

"I wonder where they are…" Sango muttered.

"I have a pretty good guess." Miroku said in a sing song voice with a lecherous grin adorning his face.

"BAKA NO HENTAI!" Sango screamed as she slapped him upside the head with a large paper fan. Miroku fell to the ground swirly-eyed again.

Rin shook her head and smirked. "It's great to be back in Japan…"

(!#$&)

"Okay something's weird. I haven't seen Kagome since gym." Sango said as she walked to her last class with Rin.

"Inu Yasha was looking for her earlier, I know that much. But there are way too many people here to distinguish scents in between classes…" Rin said while flipping her hair behind her shoulder.

"She might have gone home early." Ayame suggested after catching up with the two.

"Did she skip a lot last year?" Rin asked getting worried.

"Yeah, she skipped, hopped, fell, ran into poles and everything else." Ayame said with a shrug. "Last year alone she broke both arms, her ankle and fractured her rib cage three times."

"Wait, Kagome's not that clumsy around me. Was she around Inu Yasha and nervous or something?" Rin asked.

"No most of the time she wasn't around any of us. There was that one time she fainted in math when we had a fire drill but I figured she had stayed up all night before doing some paper and the noise shocked her…" Sango muttered. "Come to think of it, for that time that couldn't have been the case, she turned that English essay in early last year didn't she Ayame?" Sango asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah, because I remember asking her about all of the free time she had on her hands." Ayame said.

'Something's up…' Rin thought to herself. 'And I think that everyone knows but… if something was wrong, Kagome would tell us, right?' Rin asked herself trying to seek some reassuring comfort. 'And out of all people Inu Yasha would know and he could handle it. But if I was in a situation it would totally depend if Sesshoumaru would be the first or last person I wanted to know.' Rin sighed heavily.

"Rin are you okay?" Sango asked as they sat down in class.

"I worry a lot is all… I hope she's at home safe."

(!#$&)

Kagome fell to the floor as she coughed up blood. She didn't know if she could move. She should have stayed at school. She had went home to sort her thoughts out to find that her father had happily taken a day off from work to drink himself pissy and she just happened to walk in without any line of defense. That's when she had become her father's personal punching bag.

"You stupid bitch!" He yelled out as he broke the beer bottle against wall and stalked toward her. "You ain't smart enough to stay in school! You ain't nothing but a dirty little whore!" He said as he swayed over her body. "A little whore…" He said as his words began to become impossibly louder as his rage grew. "A nasty little whore!" He screamed enraged as he stabbed Kagome in the stomach.

Kagome screamed out in pain as she tried to knock herself out by banging her head against the floor. She was sure that her arm was broken because if it hadn't been she would have wrapped it across her stomach in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Oh no, you're not getting out of this…" He said evilly as he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up and began to strangle her. "You probably don't even go to school, you probably sneak around and screw that Inu Yasha boy don't you! You nasty hooker!" Kagome's eyes widened in shock and she began to move her lips rapidly without producing sound. "Answer me!" He bellowed as he back handed her across the face and into a wall.

"I don't I swear it." Kagome coughed out as she tried to crawl away. But her father stalked over to her and pulled her towards him.

"The word of a hooker is nothing!" He yelled and the smirked perversely at her. "From that position you look just like your mother, except you boobs are fuller and perky." Kagome's eyes widened as her father squeezed her breast and licked his lips. "I haven't you know since that bitch of a mother of yours passed." He said in a softer voice as he towered over her. "But she wasn't very good. Let's find out if you are…"

"Daddy please don't..." Kagome stuttered out as more tears began to flow from her eyes.

"Shut up! How much does that Inu Yasha boy pay you? You probably give it to him free and I don't see why I should be the same!" He yelled as she threw her against the floor and began to rip her clothes off.

"No! Stop it please! Don't do it, don't!" Kagome cried out as she tried to pull herself from under him by holding onto an end table leg. He groped her body while ripping off her shirt. He pressed his lips against hers while forcing his tongue in her mouth. Then he began to suck on and play with her breast.

Kagome cried out for him to stop as she continued to strive to get away by trying to gain some amount of leverage from the end table. The table shook so that the vase on top of it fell right onto her father's head knocking him out. She automatically pushed him off her and puked all over the floor. And after her breakfast had been tossed from her stomach she threw up blood. This was followed by dry heaves all during which she crawled into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

After her mind stopped swirling she threw herself into the bathtub and plugged it up. 'Dirty, I'm so dirty…' Her mind repeated over and over again. She cut the shower on cold and allowed it to wash away the blood. But as the water got to her nose she didn't move and a few minutes when her nostrils were covered her lungs slowly began to take in water. She was drowning and she didn't have enough strength or will power left to stop it.

(!#$&)

Souta walked in cautiously from school. His school got out early for the first three weeks. Normally he would have waited at school until it was time for Kagome and Rin to get out but he had a weird feeling that he needed to be at home. As he walked into the door he was met with the sight of blood and puke everywhere. Not to mention the empty beer bottles that littered the floor. Souta's stomach flip-flopped as he forced his stomach to calm down while making his way toward the living room.

Souta gagged as the sight of his father lying on the floor covered in blood that wasn't his own burned itself into his mind. But what slapped him back into reality was the torn uniform that was in his hands and the absence of its owner. Souta opened his mouth and let out a silent scream. Only air passed from his throat yet he continued to scream. His lips mouthed 'Kagome' over and over again yet the words continued to be lost within his throat.

He suddenly ran throughout the house in search of his missing sister. He didn't want to be alone. Not with that man, what had he done to his sister? Souta opened every door until he got to the bathroom which was locked. He pounded on it violently continuing his silent screams. He ended up breaking the lock and bursting into the bathroom.

The tub was overflowing, Kagome's now watery blood spilling upon the floor. Souta rushed to the bathtub and pulled Kagome out. She coughed violently as the world slowly came back into focus. Souta's tears fell upon her face as he resisted the urge to hug her tightly knowing it would only cause her pain.

"I was so close that time…" Kagome muttered as Souta placed a towel over Kagome's body which was involuntarily shaking. "It was such a pretty light. But I can't just leave you behind." Kagome muttered as Souta's tears freely fell as she attempted to clean up the mess around her. "I'm so dirty…" Kagome muttered as she closed her eyes.

She then fell asleep. She didn't know how long though but when she woke up it was dark outside. She was lying in her bed tightly bandaged and tucked in. She squinted through the darkness at the door and realized it was locked.

She heard muttering on the other side of the door. And she forced herself to concentrate and listen. "Souta open Kagome's door, if she's sick I want to check on her… What do you mean no? I don't care if she doesn't want to be disturbed; I want to know why she skipped school… Open this door right now or I'll tell her about the vase… I don't care that you don't care! Even when they're silent little siblings are a pain. Well at least let me talk to your dad… Why does everyone not want to be disturbed today?" Rin asked in an exasperated sigh as her footsteps along with Souta's made there way to their separate rooms.

Kagome let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Apparently Souta had gotten everything cleaned up before Rin had gotten home. But that didn't change the fact that her father had attempted to rape her. Kagome gagged at the thought and forced herself up. She almost screamed in pain as she realized that at least one of her ribs was definitely broken. She stood up shakily and was somewhat happy to kind out that her legs where in tact and that she would be able to walk during school.

But the blood rushed through her body too fast and she ended up falling back into her bed. Her eyes fogged over as she began to relive her attempted rape over and over again inside of her mind. She slowly tortured herself as he father's words echoed through her mind. And as the daybreak broke through her window and the sunbeams attempted to cheer her up by playfully licking her face. Kagome found herself wondering would it have been better if she had drowned. And she silently cried that fate had been so cruel to her.

(!#$&)

Hey look Star updated something! YEAH! This was mostly because BlueAngel326 was bothering me. Because technically I'm on vacation from writing fanfics (AKA Star's grades suck butt and Star has to work real hard so they don't crush her hopes and dreams of escape from this two horse town).

I really don't have much to say about this at all. It kind of made me want to gag. Almost killed off Kagome and almost allowed her to get raped. I'm really on a roll with writing things that could make my reviewers flame me. Speaking of flames I'm still waiting for that one review full of criticism with no background and is definitely not constructive.

Next chapter, November most likely, but if your luck I'll write before I go to Miami next Friday. Or I might work on Not my Fault which is bugging my because I want to update really bad and A.T.T.I.C. which I want to update because I need a laugh. Okay that's all for today I have to take a nap (I sleep like 14-17 hours a day on the weekend) BYE!


	9. Fantasy 9: Instincts

She was gone. When Rin woke up she couldn't find Kagome. She also couldn't find her uncle but at least he had left a note. She forced herself to shrug it off. But she hadn't slept very well. She was worried but she didn't even know why or for that fact about what. It was like a suggestion of danger kept tugging at the back of her mind and no matter what she did she just couldn't shake it for the life of her.

"Souta, I have this really bad feeling. Like I'm missing something really big you know…" Rin muttered as she stuffed a pop tart into her mouth. Souta refused to look her in the eye and began to head to the door. "Wait Souta, what's wrong?" Rin asked picking up her book bag and following him. He just shook his head slowly as they made their way to school.

"Hi Sesshoumaru…" Rin said with a forced smile as she entered the campus grounds to find her mate leaning against a column of the school. She tried to walk pass him but Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm gently and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked glancing her over. Rin seemed tired and worried.

"Nothing…" Rin muttered as she began to examine the grass with an odd amount of attention.

"Rin…" Sesshoumaru said as he pulled her chin up to look him in the eyes.

Rin sighed. "You ever get this feeling that something really bad is happening around you and you just don't know what?" Rin asked as she fell into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah, it's called instinct."

"I know that it's just, I can't zone in on who I'm getting this vibe from. I was up all last night thinking about it. And Kagome locked herself up in the room last night so I couldn't talk to her…" Rin started as the bell rung. "It's probably nothing…" Rin muttered.

"Don't ever let your guard down…" Sesshoumaru said as Rin pecked his nose quickly. She grabbed his wrist and dragged him to class.

Doped up, yeah that was the correct term for how she was feeling at that exact moment. Kagome had so many over the counter drugs pumping through her system that she couldn't even feel her feet hit the ground. But she also had an ass load of caffeine mixed with it which caused her to be in an extremely jittery state.

Kagome estimated the 14 Tylenol, 8 Advil, and 6 Aleve and about 20 other miscellaneous drugs for pain would probably crash on her sometime after lunch. So she made her own arrangements not to be around anyone when it happened. But she didn't know if it was the smartest thing to dope up on so much medicine on an empty stomach because now she felt nauseous and weak.

Kagome leaned against her locker and let tears fall freely from her eyes in the empty hallway. Is this really what her once so happy life had dwindled down to? Crying to unknown gods to steal her away and for somehow her brother to escape her hell that she couldn't help but believe she dragged him into. Kagome quickly wiped her eyes and looked up to see none other than Inu Yasha approaching her from the emergency escape door.

"Inu Yasha…" Kagome sniffled as she gave him a weak smile through her puffy tear filled eyes.

"About yesterday…"

"Inu Yasha I…" Kagome said as her vision suddenly became blurry.

"I'm sorry… I thought these might help with my apology." Inu Yasha said pulling out a box of Kagome's favorite chocolates from behind his back.

"Inu Yasha I… don't feel so good… please help me…" Kagome muttered out before falling into his arms.

"Kagome…" Inu Yasha said trying to for once in his life not be rash. "What's wrong?" Inu Yasha asked not knowing if he wanted an answer.

"My ribs… broken… medicine lots…" Kagome muttered out as the darkness began to engulf her.

Inu Yasha pulled up Kagome's shirt enough to see the bruises and the beginnings of the bandages that were wrapped firmly around her upper torso. When he realized one of the bruises was in a shape of a hand the sides of his eyes became red.

"Who did it?" Inu Yasha growled out.

Kagome's eyes were clouding over. "Stupid bitch… dirty whore… nasty little whore… nothing…" Kagome muttered as she continued to utter the words of her father in broken sentences.

"Who did this to you?" Inu Yasha growled out again as the golden hue of his eyes became almost completely lost.

"Da…" Kagome whispered before becoming unconscious.

"Kagome!" Inu Yasha howled through the empty halls before he became lost himself and his feral instincts took over.

The hair on her back rose in one moment and every demon in the class became on edge for reasons they didn't know. Suddenly the howl sounded through the school. "Kagome!" Rin stopped and blinked. She grabbed Sango's arm and without a word to the teacher flew from the room with a stunned Sango in tow. Ayame who took a second to react clearly just from shock jumped to the front of the class in one leap and in a whirlwind followed behind them.

When they arrived to the center of the school they found Miroku, Kouga and Sesshoumaru attempting to talk Inu Yasha back into his mind. But all he did was clutch Kagome's unconscious body to his chest and growl at them.

"Inu Yasha put Kagome down. She needs help Inu Yasha we have to get her medical attention she looks really sick…" Miroku said calmly as he attempted to get closer to Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha barked at him and Miroku shrunk back knowing that it wasn't getting through.

"Listen dog breath we have to get her to a hospital!" Kouga said angrily.

Inu Yasha growled out something in the inu-youkai tongue that was so intricate that only Sesshoumaru understood. Sesshoumaru barked a reply back and a fog began to slowly surround Inu Yasha and Kagome.

"What's going on?" A teacher asked finding her way to the scene trying desperately to get as close as possible to the eight teens.

"Rin crowd control…" Sesshoumaru said as he made his way to his brother. Rin nodded as she closed her eyes and walls of ice began to block the wings. She looked at him questioningly. "If I go too far you have to pull me back or I'll end up like him…"

Rin stared at him as her eyes widened in fear. "Sesshoumaru don't do it." She whispered.

"Wait you can't be serious Sesshoumaru, you could kill him. Yeah he's a dog turd but this is dangerous." Kouga said as Ayame nodded agreeing with his words, well except for the dog turd part.

"Wait what are we missing?" Miroku asked as he and Sango stood completely clueless to the situation as a fog began to cover Sesshoumaru as his eyes turned blood red. The fog that Sesshoumaru had made clashed with Inu Yasha's.

"Sesshoumaru's going into his feral state in an attempt to get Inu Yasha back…" Ayame muttered backing away from their now dueling auras. The others followed suit.

A few minutes later the fog began to clear and Sesshoumaru emerged with Inu Yasha and Kagome tossed over his back. His left arm hung bloody and limp at his side. His body pulsated and his hair blew around him in a non-existent wind. His body began to glow a dark red. A green whip lashed out from his right hand and he seemingly forgot the two he carried on his back and they slid down his back and gently onto the floor.

Sesshoumaru turned his now purple eyes to Kouga who had the strongest demonic aura out of the small group trapped in an ice prison. In a flash he stood in front of Kouga who was blocking Ayame. "Die…" Sesshoumaru growled.

"Sesshoumaru stop it! Come back to me, you're stronger than this! Don't let your damn instincts rule you!" Rin yelled at Sesshoumaru before he could even begin to attack Kouga. His response was a low growl erupting from the pits of his stomach. He turned to her and with a speed that was most definitely unmatched for that moment he was in front of her.

Sesshoumaru growled at Rin and stalked toward her. Rin backed up into her ice wall. Sesshoumaru's claws wrapped around Rin's neck and he began to lift her off the ground. Rin closed her eyes and pulled her fingers up and onto Sesshoumaru's wrist. "It's me, Rin… Remember…" She forced out. Sesshoumaru's eyes flicked gold for a second and he dropped her to the floor as he began to battle with himself.

"Rin…" He muttered his voice distorted.

"Yeah, Rin…" She replied as his eyes finally turned back to their natural gold. Sesshoumaru stood there kind of lost he couldn't remember anything about being transformed. Rin walked up to him slowly, hugged him really hard and then slapped him. "Don't you dare do that again baka!" She yelled as the tears weld up in her eyes. "Come on, we need to get you, Inu Yasha and Kagome to the ER.

"What… why?" Sesshoumaru asked still in a daze.

"Well incase you haven't noticed, Kagome passed out, Inu Yasha is unconscious and you have a large gash in your arm and blood's getting all over the floor…" Sango said as she tried to rouse Inu Yasha.

"Man, whose going to explain this to the administration?" Miroku muttered.

Hi this is an update in honor of BA326 who once again kept bothering me before she took off to find snow and left me in the twenties and with no precipitation! Oh well I'll get over it, maybe. For those thinking about my other stories look on my profile and you'll see how far I am on each of them. I have to get X-mas gifts now so peace out…


	10. Fantasy 10: Memories

The anesthesia cleared from his system and Sesshoumaru opened his eyes to a bright light above his head. He remembered being rushed into surgery after the doctors took one look at his arm but then everything became a blur. Sesshoumaru lifted up his healthy arm and flexed his fingers.

"So you're up…" A voice said from the door. Sesshoumaru looked up to find Kouga looking down at him. Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to reply but Kouga placed a finger over his lips and pointed to Sesshoumaru's stomach. Rin lay snuggled comfortably into his body. Sesshoumaru instinctively went to lift up his left hand to caress her face but found something unfamiliar there, a cold piece of metal that wasn't following his commands. "They couldn't save it Sesshoumaru…"

"How did she take it?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"She was more worried about your reaction then anything else. She wouldn't leave your side. You've been out for a good 8 hours." Kouga replied. "She had a fit with the doctors though. They told her to leave but your dad told them that she was your wife. Oh the faces were priceless…"

"And everyone else is…" Sesshoumaru said starring hatefully at his now metal appendage.

"Inu Yasha is still out. Kagome had her stomach pumped and is in ICU because of the bruises on her body. They called her dad though so she should be fine." Kouga responded turning toward the door. "They said she should be waking up within the hour so I'm going to go check on her." Kouga said before walking out.

"Rin wants a ice cream sundae with… strawberries and chocolate…" Rin muttered in her sleep before stretching out on Sesshoumaru's stomach and snuggling deeper.

"Rin wake up…" Sesshoumaru said softly.

"But Rin likes strawberries Sesshoumaru-sama and cherries." Rin muttered as she began to rub at her eyes. She shook her head gently and opened her eyes to view Sesshoumaru. "Where are we and why do I have the strangest urge for ice cream?" Rin muttered.

"The hospital…"

"Oh no your arm… Are you okay? I mean because you didn't know and…" Sesshoumaru silenced her with a soft kiss. (Think of his arm as auto mail from FMA… if you don't know what that is look it up.)

"Will it change anything?"

"Well your hand writing will probably be off but it was almost as bad as Inu Yasha's anyway…" Rin said without thinking.

"No Rin, will it change anything between you and me?" He asked her, sincerity shining through his normally emotionless golden orbs.

"No of course not… You're still the same Sesshoumaru…" She said laying back down into his chest as he wrapped his now metal arm around her waist. It took a lot of energy on his part to will the thing to move but it did and that left him satisfied.

"Rin, that's all I needed to know."

* * *

"Oh my god Kagome, you're awake we thought we had lost you…" Sango said taking her friend's hand in her own.

"Sango…" Kagome said in a breathy whisper. "Where am I?"

"They just took you out of ICU. Listen Kagome, you've been beaten up very badly. And the doctor says you have old bruises too, do you remember who did this to you. Was it someone at school, someone I know? Who did this to you Kagome?" Sango asked slowly as Kouga made his way into the room.

"I can't remember much Sango… There are blanks here and there. I can't remember much of anything since mom left that day…" Kagome said as she rubbed her temples agitatedly. "Never mind that though where are dad and Souta?"

"They are on the way… I'll go get a doctor to look at your head…" Sango said as she scooted past Kouga out of the room.

"So where is everybody?" Kagome asked Kouga.

"Rin is in Sesshoumaru's hospital room which is down the hall from here, with him of course. Inu Yasha is next door sleeping off the effects of his transformation. Miroku and Ayame stayed back at the school to help cool things off, plus Sango didn't trust him riding in the ambulance with you."

Kagome giggled at this comment but winced as she realized that one of her ribs was broken. "Itai…"

"I'm sorry Kagome I didn't know it was going to hurt you so much…"

"No Kouga it is fine, I just wish I knew what happened." Kagome said with a sad smile as the door opened behind Kouga. "Chichiue!" Kagome said happily surprising her father as she opened her arms out to him wanting a hug. He stared at her for a second and then cautiously made his way over to her.

"Kagome I'm sorry…" He muttered as he lightly squeezed his daughter who was smiling brightly at him.

"It is okay chichiue, we will find out who did this and if we don't, oh well, we can move on…"

"Wait what?" Kagome's father asked completely stunned.

"Kagome-san is probably suppressing her memories…" The doctor said coming into the room followed by Sango. "There was little damage from the fall but some of the medicines might be assisting in helping her suppress some unhappy memories…"

Kagome's father sighed slightly and looked at his daughter. She didn't know which meant he was safe… for now… but how long would it last? "When can she be discharged?"

"A few more hours and we'll let her go… She'll have to come here for a check up in a week but she should be fine.

* * *

"Kagome… I'm really sorry…" Inu Yasha said as he sat on the end of her bed and she sat up next to him. She had returned home a day before and was on bed rest. "I got out of control because…"

"Because of what Inu Yasha…"

"Uhh… I… Feh, nothing you stupid girl just go and get some rest okay…"

"I'm going to pretend that Inu-a-nese for I care about you Kagome and I'm sorry I kind of went berserk…"

"Hey I didn't say that I cared I just…"

"Inu Yasha quit while you're ahead… Besides I think what you did was sweet…"

"I'm not swe…" Inu Yasha stopped in mid-sentence as Kagome pecked him on the cheek. "Uhh… Kagome…" Inu Yasha muttered as his whole face turned bright red.

"Something was stopping me before Inu Yasha, and I don't know what it was but… I want to put it behind me and if you help me I know I can succeed. So will you stand by my side Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked as her cheeks flushed bright red and she looked to him for a response.

"Feh Kagome, when have I not stood by you…"

* * *

Update in honor of Blueangel326's b-day… Basically I wrote this up so she couldn't give me back the b-day licks I gave her. That's about it. Another chapter whenever she gets mad at me enough that I feel guilty. BA326 is like a sister to me and she does (contrary to popular belief) know how to make me feel quite guilty (Don't tell her that!) Anyway HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROBOB! 


	11. Fantasy 11: Farewell Sunshine

"Sesshoumaru it doesn't matter come on we are going to be late…" Rin said as she looked around Sesshoumaru's normally organized room which looked as though three tornados and a hurricane had just passed through.

"I can't find the gloves…" Sesshoumaru muttered as he threw things out of his closet. He threw a vase over his shoulder nonchalantly and Rin caught it.

"Sesshoumaru!" He stopped and turned around to see her standing in the middle of his room. Rin wore a long green gown that shimmered ever so slightly. It clung tightly in all the right places and had a split that went up her leg mid-thigh. Her hair was up in a messy bun adorned with pearls. She held the vase in her hands looking at him quite agitated.

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow automatically went up. "Yes…" He said drawing the small word out.

"We are going to the play now. I did not spend the 3 hours Kagome was allowed out of the house looking for this god-be-damned dress for you to make me spend it in your bed room; because, if I wanted to stay here all night, by the gods, I would have worn tennis shoes and something that is easier to take off!" Rin said angrily grabbing his metal hand and dragging him toward the door.

Sesshoumaru turned around and pushed her against the wall before she was able to drag him out of the room. "Hum…" Sesshoumaru hummed out as Rin looked up at him confused. He stalked toward her eyeing her dangerously.

"Stop it we are going to be late…" Rin started forgetting the speech that she had been making up in her head as Sesshoumaru kissed her passionately. "Once." Rin muttered both knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"Three times…"

"No then we might miss the whole thing."

"Once here, once in the limo, once in the lobby…"

" I gue…" But Rin couldn't get it out before Sesshoumaru had her pushed against the wall and her gown hiked up to her belly button.

He was angry. Where did Kagome get off forgetting all the hell he put her through? Sure, that meant now he was off the hook, but, damn, the little wench had gotten to him. She had been put on bed rest for a week and after that she had been allowed to return to school. She couldn't remember crap. And the doctor called that 'suppressing memories'. What was the point of suppressing memories if it got rid of her fear of him too? None, that's what, not one single reason. She looked at him with that damned thing called love shining through her eyes where fear, no, utter terror used to lie. And it was slowly pissing him off.

And another thing, where did Rin get off supporting the bitch? He had noticed the bond between the two strengthen through the whole ordeal, and he didn't like it. But he had a feeling that if he was able to train Rin, yes, train because women were dogs and if not trained properly they became uppity, like the bitch's mother. But if he was able to train Rin, then the whore would soon follow, and to top it off he would have an extra pair of eyes filled with terror looking upon him. And that in itself was the greatest turn on of all.

But for Rin things must be planned. She was not only smarter than his dumb bitch but she was stronger, in more mystical ways then he could imagine. She would probably be pretty hard to break, and one small step could send his sister-in-law and that bastard she calls a husband running. Yes, careful planning needed to be involved. Besides all things had a weak point… all he had to do was find Rin's and take complete advantage of it.

Rin sat on her banister refusing to talk to him. She looked down and scowled. "Come on Rin, it's only for 2 weeks…" Sesshoumaru called up to her.

"Humph!" She turned her head away from him and looked at the sky.

"I'm sorry I'm just telling you now, alright? It slipped my mind. Don't you think I'd rather be here with you then off on some business trip in only kami-sama knows where?"

"BAKA! You could have told me before the day you left! I bet you had to pack last night and I wasn't even on your mind then either! You didn't think to call up Rin and say, 'Hey, by the way… I'll be gone for 2 weeks… kind of slipped my mind.' Did you? No, you didn't, now get off my lawn!" Rin screamed throwing a pillow from out her room at his head.

Sesshoumaru skillfully caught it and floated up on his youki towards her. "You dropped this…" He said. Rin growled at him and attempted to blink her tears away. "Rin, I'm not even packed yet. My father reminded me this morning, and I came straight here…" Sesshoumaru's finger trailed her face and wiped away the tears. "Gomen nasai…"

"Anata wa aho desu… Demo, aishiteru…" Rin said slowly and pecked him on the cheek. "And that's all you're getting so off with you. I'm entitled to at least 3 more hours of being infuriated with you."

"One."

"Two and a half."

"One and a half."

"Deal…" Rin shook her head playfully and stared into his eyes. "When are you leaving?"

"In two hours…"

"Well what do you know? I won't be angry with you so I guess…"

"See you at the airport…" He said while caressing her cheek. The cool metal of his hand tilted her chin toward him for a tender bittersweet kiss.

She pouted; she moped and did everything and nothing at all. After Sesshoumaru left Rin became somewhat of a lifeless doll. Kagome could tell she was trying to be happy. She figured even Rin understood that she was being ridiculous. How many times had she left Sesshoumaru behind? But then again Kagome supposed that leaving one behind and getting left behind were two different things.

Rin sighed again as she looked out the window and 'corn rowed', something that was completely new to Kagome, Kagome's hair. "You want to go do something today? My doctor say if I get out more my bones will probably heal faster…" Kagome suggested.

Rin smiled faintly at Kagome but nodded her head for no. "Maybe tomorrow, I want just one more day of moping okay?" Rin said knowing exactly what Kagome's intent was. "Besides he'll be back in four days anyway…" Rin replied even though she still didn't look that happy.

"All right Rin if you say so but what is really wrong with you?" Kagome asked.

"Once a month… every couple of years I get to skip a month, I revert to my human form. And unlike Inu Yasha it has nothing to do with Earth's moon. Way out there deep in the outer region of the Milky Way is the smallest planet which happens to be my guardian planet, Pluto. And my guardian moon is Charon, when Charon makes its revolution around Pluto for the fifth time in a row and lines up in a straight path with the sun and Pluto I revert back."

"And tonight happens to be…"

"Oh not tonight, actually I have about and hour and a half. See that's the problem with hanyous of the elements. You have to find your guardian planet and then its moon that corresponds with you or you won't know what the hell is happening." Rin seemed slightly pissed and grabbed onto Kagome's hair tightly. Kagome winced and after a quick apology Rin loosened her grip.

"So, what are you going to do tonight then?"

"After I dress you up so you can go out…"

"But…" Kagome started.

"No buts, you are going to shine tonight, for both of us, but I think I'll take a long shower and then maybe read something…"

"Still planning to stab someone while bathing?" Kagome asked remembering that Rin didn't shower without her knife.

"No, I figure I'm safe here right?" Rin said simply shrugging it off.

"Yeah of course you are what could harm you here, Souta?" Kagome asked with a laugh.

"Souta's my baby, he wouldn't hurt a fly and besides he's staying with Kohaku tonight anyway…" Rin said as she finished and cracked her knuckles.

"Yeah so you should be fine…" Kagome said again but something in the back of her mind disagreed but she ignored it and smiled at Rin as the two headed up the stairs.

Wow, I updated. That stuff about Pluto's moon is mostly true. It takes 6.4 days for it to rotate around Pluto so I just made up some extra crap to go with it. Did you realized that both Kagome and Rin failed to acknowledge the fact that Kagome's father was home? Because he is and the drama is about to start next chapter. So remember to review and smile!


	12. Fantasy 12 : The Lonely Ballad of Rin

_The wooden planks of the floor creaked beneath her feet. And the howling wind screamed around the room. Her large black eyes widened in fear as her breathing became labored. She made her way toward the front door as thunder roared to life behind her._

"Don't do it you idiot…"

_Behind her something crashed in the darkness outside and the lights flickered. She was startled but it did not change her object. She was to get to the door to find out who had been scratching at it. She crept slower, her own heart beat blocking out all thought. She shifted her weight nervously as she reached her destination._

"Damn it; turn around while you've got the chance…"

_She leaned forward as her hurried breath caught in her throat. Her black eyes closed as she reached for the door. Her hand was shaky and unsteady. But soon enough it landed on the cool round metal of the door knob. Her fingers gingerly gripped at it and flicked the lock to the side. But suddenly the door flew open and revealed the soaking wet figure of the monster. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"_

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Rin screamed as her chocolate brown eyes flew from the television screen and landed on the now wide open door where the dark outline of a figure stood. Her popcorn bowl flew up into the air as lightening lit up the room. She then continued to scream at the top of her lungs.

"Rin, what's wrong?" A familiar voice called from the doorway.

"Oto-san?" Rin asked as she held onto her heart and looked up at the man. It was her uncle, standing there looking at her as if she was insane.

_The monster limped into the room seemingly harmless. But she backed up instinctively anyway. She would never trust anything with such evil eyes. She would never have a reason to. And the most dangerous thing about him was that he could pose as a man._

"Oh kami-sama oto-san, you about gave me a heart attack." Rin said as she attempted to calm herself. She immediately dropped to the floor and began to clean up the mess she had made.

Within a few long strides Kagome's father was next to Rin helping her clean up. "Here let me help you…" He said softly as her picked up handfuls of the popcorn on placed them back in the bowl. "Sorry about that he said after the last kernel was up.

"Don't worry about it; my nerves are always on end on days like this. Thanks a lot…" Rin said before flopping down on to the couch.

_She had watched it grow. She had helped nourish it and didn't know what she had been helping to release into the world. But worse of all, she had trusted it and that was her downfall. And these were her final thoughts as he lifted her lithe body from the floor by her neck and cut off her air support. And when she was lifeless he dropped her murdered dead deceased corpse to the cold floor and fled into the shelter of the stormy night._

"What happened to your markings?" Kagome's father asked as he sat down next to her and placed his arm on the back of the couch.

"Oh… I'm human again. You know how every once in a while when I stay here I lock myself up in the room. Well, I've decided not to do that anymore. Really I just decided to come out of the room because the DVD player was broken…" Rin said and she uncles hand crept toward her shoulder.

"Where's Kagome?" He asked slyly as he eyed her bosom.

"She went out with Inuyasha… They were supposed to go to some race." Rin responded as she stared at the screen while another person was being brutally murdered.

"And Souta is?"

"At Kohaku's…" Rin said as she began to lean forward. Running never did get them anywhere in these movies.

An evil smile began to curl upon Kagome's father's lips. He leaned in slowly towards Rin's petite form. But she suddenly jumped up as yet another person died on the movie. "What's wrong now Rin?" He asked curiously as a chance to get her slipped through his fingers.

"This movie has freaked me out enough for tonight. I think I'm going to take a shower and go to sleep…"

"Alright then, good night…"

_And it was their entire downfall in the end. They had trusted him so fully. And he had betrayed them all.

* * *

_

The pads of her feet hit the tile in a rhythmic tempo as she headed for the shower. The white tower dropped from her body and left it exposed to whatever elements one could find in a bathroom. A soft tune escaped her throat as she stepped into the tub and cut the water on the highest setting. She closed the shower curtain and began to cleanse herself. Water droplets rolled off of her skin and into the drain. And she began to work a thick latter of shampoo into her hair. It wasn't until she rinsed out the shampoo did she feel that she was being watched.

'You're just paranoid the whole world is not out to get you just because tonight you are defenseless…' Her mind chided but it did not calm her and her heart began to race.

The logical part of her mind continued to tell her she was crazy but the curious part of her wanted to look out of the shower to see what was really bothering her. 'Just a little peak…' Her mind whispered. 'Then you can put this all behind you.'

Her fingers crept toward the edge of the shower curtain and pulled it back the sight that greeted her caused her to scream. For there in the middle of the bathroom stood her uncle, almost completely nude, pleasuring him self to the image of her bathing.

"Rin, it's not really what it looks like…" He started as his hand dropped from his shaft and he took a step toward her.

"Oh kami-sama…" Rin muttered repeatedly as she grabbed at her towel and wrapped it around her body. She could have sworn she had locked the door. She pressed herself against the bathroom wall and began to inch toward the door.

"Rin listen, I need to talk to you…" He said taking a step toward her.

Rin's hand instinctively fell to her thigh only to find it bare and she cursed herself for ever letting her guard down. "Don't come near me…" Rin said with, for the first time in a long time, true fear etched in her voice.

"It's alright; I'm not going to hurt you..." He said as he steadily began to make his way toward her. Rin basically pounced at the door but she wasn't quick enough he had her by the waist. One hand clasped around her mouth so tight Rin could feel the delicate skin bruising. She writhed and fought in her own way trying to fight him off but it was to no avail. Eventually he slammed her into the bathroom wall and pressed his weight against her so that she could barely move.

Rin's eyes filled with tears and she tried so hard to blink them away. Her father had always told her to stand strong in the face of her enemies, to not let them see you sweat. But this enemy was so close to home. "Don't cry Rin, please don't cry… It's just that… you're so pretty I don't want your face to look like this…" He said as he allowed his thumb to wipe away one of her tears. "Kagome could never be a strong as you. Not as pretty either. You look just like your mother. I asked her out once, such a beauty your mother is… a splitting image you are…" His grip on her mouth loosened a little and she bit him and attempted to scream.

"Help me…" She got out before his hand clamped over her lips again.

"If you had went along with it Rin, it would have been nice and soft." He whispered into the teen's ear. A cold shiver flew down Rin's shine as she attempted again to escape. "You want to know a secret? The only reason I married the bitch's mother was because I found out she was pregnant. I really wanted your mother but Kikyo was always a good quick screw." He said with venom more deadly than the most poison snake lacing his voice.

He cupped her breast harshly and Rin choked back a muffled sob. "Once we did it in your mother's room and I accidentally yelled out her name, 'Kaede' I yelled. You know that's before everyone started to call her Kivina… But I'm wasting time aren't I?" He said softly before trying to tug the towel off of Rin. She held on to the thing for dear life. The only barrier she had. But she eventually lost this battle and she was pushed onto the cold tile, naked and partially broken.

Rin was on her hands and knees and once again tried to get away. "Too slow!" He yelled out before grabbing her leg and pulling her under him. Rin screamed as he slipped his fingers into her folds and pressed his hard manhood into her back. "Shut up bitch!" He bellowed as he turned her over and began to pump his fingers into her rapidly. "It's nothing more than that mutt _you_ like to hang out with has done to you!"

Rin flailed around attempting to get away but nothing was working. And by now her body was bruised and aching and she was losing the will to fight. Rin eyes almost fell out of her head as her uncle, satisfied with what he had done so far, grabbed a fistful of her hair and in his clouded mind pushed her head in between his legs. So Rin did the first thing that came to mind, she bit down on his penis so hard that the ground shook with his cries. She then pulled herself up and fell quickly out of the room.

She didn't have much time to get dressed but when she got in her room she locked the door and flung open her closet anyway. Her heart was racing in her ears. She grabbed some panties not wasting time with a bra and threw on some sweat pants, a tank and a jacket. She was trying to find a raincoat when she heard him moving towards the door.

"Rin, Rin, Rin… I was treating you very nicely don't you think?" He said before ramming the door with his shoulder. "I was making sure you liked it Rin and you go and do this to me…"

Rin involuntarily jumped. She flew to the window all the while stuffing her feet into her tennis shoes. One of her eyes began to swell shut from being banged into the floor but she didn't have time to think about that. She flew open the window and began to climb out just in time to see the door give. He rushed to the window and began to reach out after her a dangerous gleam in his eyes. His fingers brushed against her hand and she let go and fell backwards from the second story window.

Rin landed in an awkward position on her arm but pushed herself up and began to half limp half run. She knew he was going to come after her. And she knew she had to get away. So the battered child flew into the night and the heavens did not take pity on her for the heavy rain became hail as she ran out of the neighborhood blindly lost. She had long ago realized that he was no longer behind her but the adrenaline in her body didn't realize this. And she continued to run. That was why she ran out into the street and didn't see the car until it was too late.

* * *

Yeah! It's technically my SWEET SIXTEEN! HAHAHA, but I'm not 16 until 7:58 so oh well, I'm going to sleep it off. For this update Blueangel326 must be thanked because I really didn't want to write this. Anyway if you want to make me happy for my b-day check out my website freewebs (dot) com (Backslash) starrilighthotaru. It's awesome if I do say so myself. Well, to bed I go to celebrate the day of my birth and the 13 days left until my junior year in high school! Oh and Once again I'm going to rape Youko Kurama and Yue! Bye Bye NOW! 


	13. Fantasy 13: Moonless Night

It was ever so dark. An unsteady heartbeat pulsated in his ears. It was becoming weaker. Slowly, it was dying. Someone was dying. But who was it? He had to find the source. His heart began to race almost covering the sound of the weaker heart. He couldn't find it as he stumbled blindly in the darkness. Suddenly a light shone in front of him. A figure curled up in a ball was being illuminated.

'No…' His mind screamed as he ran towards the light. 'No!' The heart beat was still failing. And he could see now as he gathered her into his arms. She was dying, his Rin was dying.

Sesshoumaru jerked forward so fast that the small laptop that had been sitting in his lap toppled to the ground. He looked around frantically and noticed that they were still in the conference room.

"Sesshoumaru you really shouldn't doze off in the middle of a meeting, what if the CEO where here?" His father asked while trying to get a good look at his son. "Sessh, are you alright?"

He could hear it still. Her heartbeat was still failing. But she was trying, trying so hard to live. His mouth opened and his eyes flashed violently. Something was tearing inside of him. And he wanted to move but he was shocked. Rin was dying. Why was she dying? She was not supposed to be dying. He had left her there safe. Hadn't he? His mind raced violently as his aura flashed.

"Sesshoumaru, what's wrong?" His father asked worriedly. He dropped everything and shook his son. "You're scaring me, Sessh."

"I have to go." Sesshoumaru muttered as he stood up and headed quickly towards the door.

"Sesshoumaru you were sleeping it was just a…"

"You knew when my mother was dying?" Sesshoumaru asked quickly.

Toga paused as a pained look shot across his face. "It was like I could hear her heart failing…" He muttered softly. "I thought it was a dream…"

Sesshoumaru paled and disappeared from the room in a cloud of youki. But his father heard the soft plea that left his lips. "Rin please."

* * *

Kagome smirked mischievously as she skipped towards her front door through the light rain. Inuyasha was in his car completely shocked. She had kissed him. And it was long and hard and there was a little tongue of war and… she had kissed him. The hanyou knew not what to do. He wanted more of those soft plump lips. Kami, he wanted to kiss her and throw her off guard. But should he? Should he get out of his car and follow her and savagely rape her plump lips?

Kagome turned from the partially opened door and waved at him innocently. She then winked and made the sign for him to call her later. And it was at this moment that Inuyasha decided that he would but later. There would be plenty of time for making out in the near future. Yes, he knew that the time would come and she would be his. Her kiss had proved it. So he pulled off slowly as she closed the door to her home and bounced happily inside.

* * *

"Rin, you won't believe what happened!" Kagome called from the door as she pulled off her shoes. After hopping around in a maddening glee she managed to get both shoes off. She waltzed into the back of the den in search of Rin. "You were right he's not a total jerk…" She started suddenly realizing that the room was empty. She shrugged lightly and turned towards the kitchen. She stopped suddenly when her father came into her line of vision. His back was to her and he was staring blankly out of the window. "Chichiue… have you seen Rin?" Kagome asked something about the picture her father created making the hairs on her neck stand tall.

He began to chuckle lightly. And then he brought a bottle of whiskey to his lips and turned around slowly. His eyes where bloodshot and his shirt held splatters of blood. "Why are you back here Kikyo?" He slurred as he stumbled forward. He leaned against the table and looked her up and down.

Kagome was a bit scared now and tried to calm her racing heart. "Daddy, it's me, Kagome."

"Oh really… It's not Kikyo come back to haunt me? You're a bad liar bitch. But you ain't dragging me to hell with you so what do you want?" He slurred before falling to the floor.

Something was eerily familiar about his positioning. Something about the way he was staggering to get off of the floor. It was at the back of her mind, fogged over. And she couldn't quite place it. "Have you seen Rin?" She couldn't remember. Had she ever seen her father like this before? Why was something in the back of her mind going off? Telling her not to help him, to steer clear of him when he apparently needed her help.

"You're dead so you should know, that bitch fell out of the window and ran. I know you aren't as stupid as you want me to believe Kikyo. You tried to leave me once. And I got you back. I judge when I want you gone. You don't control shit. I am Kami and I'll choose if I want you to go back from the hell you rose out of to come and see me." He growled angrily.

"What are you talking about?! What is wrong with you?!" Kagome screamed and fell to her knees as her head began to pound. Suddenly a boot connected to her stomach and she slammed into the adjacent wall. "It was you…" Kagome muttered out as the room began to spin. Her memories flooded into her mind causing her to almost black out. But she had never been lucky in that department.

"I am GOD! Bow to me you bitch! Bow to me now!" He bellowed as he smashed to bottle of whiskey he had been holding against her back.

"Daddy, please stop!" Kagome screamed.

And for once he did. He watched as she curled up into a defensive ball. Then his lips turned upwards. "Kagome… why did you have to bring that bitch in here? Why couldn't you just let that whore that had you stay buried?" He asked. "I'm sick of this rejection!" He bellowed. "Kaede didn't want me. Kikyo didn't want me. Rin didn't want me. They left Kagome." He said sadly. He turned towards the kitchen cabinet and pulled out a hand gun. "But you want me don't you Kagome? You always come back for more. You want me…"

Kagome looked up in complete terror as he stalked towards her. He put the gun to her temple and licked his lips. "Don't do it." Kagome pleaded.

"Tell me you want me!" He yelled as he cocked the gun. "Tell me you'll never leave!"

"I want you! I'll never leave!" Kagome choked out as he grabbed a fist full of her ebony locks.

"Good girl Kagome… you love your daddy, don't you?" He said sweetly.

"I love you." Kagome sobbed as he pushed the gun harder against her skull.

"Don't fucking lie to me! Don't be a liar Kagome! Say it like you mean it because I know you love me!"

"I love you! I'll always love you! I'll never leave!" She cried as he slapped her with the gun. Then he pulled her back up and put the gun against her temple again.

"Yeah that's right. And you'll do anything for your daddy, because you love him." He said smoothly. Kagome nodded violently and began to pray to every god she could think of she even made up a few in her head. "Say it you stupid bitch!"

"Anything you ask daddy, anything…" Kagome stuttered out.

His eyes darkened and Kagome's heart actually stopped beating for a full 5 seconds. He stood up suddenly and stumbled back to the cabinet and pulled out a silencer. He placed it at the end of the gun and chuckled darkly his eyes never leaving her. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey and made his way back over to Kagome. "Anything…" He whispered softly as he poured the hard liquor onto the floor. "Lick it up like the submissive little bitch you are."

Kagome closed her eyes as he pointed the gun at her head again. She lowered her head and lapped at the bitter substance. It burned her throat and tears slid down her face. He moaned above her before grabbing her hair again and lifting her face up to his. "You know how to follow instructions well, don't you Kagome? It's because you love me and will do anything just for me…" He tore open her shirt with one hand the other with the gun never moving from the side of her head.

"Daddy, please stop this…" Kagome pleaded.

"Shut up!" He bellowed. "I don't want you talking. I have something else for that mouth of yours…" With one hand he undid his pants and they fell to his knees. He grabbed his now hard member and looked her straight in the eyes. "All fours bitch, suck my cock."

* * *

As Inuyasha continued to drive the rain began to fall harder again. He drove a little slower as his cell phone began to vibrate. He picked it up instantly. "Kagome I think I lo…"

"Inuyasha, have you seen your brother?" A worried voice asked on the other line.

"Mom… Sesshoumaru is out of town with dad they are supposed to be in Kyoto for three more days…" Inuyasha started.

"No your father said that Sesshoumaru raced back here. Something to do with Rin…" The woman said frantically on the other line.

"Listen mom, I just dropped Kagome off almost 10 minutes ago. I'll just turn back around and go check. I'm sure Sesshoumaru just got horny. Nothing to worry about, it's late go to bed." Inuyasha responded with a wave of his hand as he did an illegal u-turn in the street.

"If something has happened or if you see your brother…"

"If I see him I'll call you right back but I want you to rest. You'll get gray hair if you don't… Then you'll be like everyone else in this family." Inuyasha chided. He smiled as he heard a soft giggle for the other line.

"All right but you'll…"

"I'll call mom. Cross my heart…"

"Alright, see you soon Inuyasha."

"See you soon…" He responded before clicking his phone closed and speeding back the way he came. He called Kagome's cell phone just for his own nerves but she didn't answer. Maybe something was up. And he needed to find out what.

* * *

Oh look… what has it been? A year… or two… almost three?

Well it is an update right. So no need to kill me… I hope. Oh well I'm going to disappear into the abyss for a while again so people won't hurt me. Reviews make me climb out of the abyss… So review.


	14. Fantasy 14: Shallow Grave

Ba boom… Ba boom…

'_No don't stop… I can't let you slow down…'_

Ba boom… Ba boom…

'_I can't leave… I have to live…'_

Ba boom… Ba…

'_I have to live… Sessh… I have to live…'_

Ba boom… Ba boom… Ba boom…

'_I can't leave you behind… Sessh… I can't.'_

Ba boom… Ba boom… Ba boom…

"Sessh…" Rin moaned.

"She's conscious. Thank god, listen sweetie; you've been in an accident. Can you open your eyes for me?" The paramedic asked. Rin opened her eyes but immediately closed them as the fluorescent lights of the ambulance burned into her eyes. "Alright… it's okay you can keep them closed. But I need you to stay awake for me alright."

"Where… are we?" Rin asked softly the oxygen mask stifling the already soft sound.

"We are on our way to the hospital. Do you remember the accident?" The paramedic asked picking up her hand and squeezing it.

"Accident…" Rin muttered. Her body was burning and she could barely keep herself conscious. But something about the tone of the paramedic made her understand that if she fell back to sleep, she might not wake up.

"Yes, an accident. You ran in front of a car in the rain. Right now we have you hooked up to a mask but I need you to stay up. I know it hurts but you can't go back to sleep… Your lungs just started to work on their own when you came to…"

"The car… The driver is…" Rin started willing her eyes open.

"The driver's fine. Do you have any family that we can contact?" The paramedic asked softly. At the word family something inside of Rin's mind clicked.

"Oh no… Kagome." Rin tried to sit up but the paramedic pushed her back.

"You have at least four broken ribs. We think you punctured a lung. Your arm is broken and you…"

"You have to get Kagome out of that house!" Rin pushed out, her vital signs dipping because of the effort.

"Okay sweetie calm down. Don't get too excited you have to calmly breathe alright. We don't have the equipment in here if you become too tired to breathe… Now who's Kagome?"

"He's going to kill her." Rin whimpered out. "You have to save her…"

"Who's going to kill her?" The paramedic asked quickly.

"Her father… oto-san… He'll kill her…" Suddenly the ambulance swerved and came to a complete jutting halt.

"Damn it! What the fuck are you doing up there?!" The paramedic yelled to the driver.

"This bright light just appeared in the middle of the street!" The driver called back panic evident in his voice. This was followed by the sounds of a light struggle in which the driver lost consciousness.

Suddenly the back door of the ambulance was ripped off. The paramedic was so shocked that he didn't stop Rin from forcing herself up. A figure clothed in black stepped onto the ambulance. The paramedic jumped to his feet and stood in front of Rin in a defensive stance.

"Don't come any closer. I have a duty to protect my patients even if it costs me my life." The paramedic said bravely.

But the figure ignored the paramedic and stared at the girl hooked up to wires and machines. She was holding one hand to her chest and the other was pressed against the wall of the vehicle to keep her sitting up. She smiled at him as sweat began to dampen her brow. "Sesshoumaru… I'm sorry…"

"You're not her oto-san?" The paramedic asked letting his guard down.

Sesshoumaru didn't even bother with the paramedic's question. Within a flash he was helping Rin lay back down. "Did I scare you koibito?" Rin muttered as Sesshoumaru allowed a small flash of his youki to go into her body. He couldn't give her too much because she was in her human form. But it did help ease the pain and repair her lung and a few of the broken bones.

"Hn." There was a short pause as Sesshoumaru put together the pieces of the previous five minutes. "What does your uncle have to do with this?" Sesshoumaru asked as he recalled the paramedics seemingly almost misplaced comment.

"He…" Rin started before looking away from Sesshoumaru.

"She said that her uncle was going to kill a girl named Kagome…" The paramedic said quietly.

"He was the one hurting Kagome." Rin said quickly. The small burst of Sesshoumaru's youki allowing her to breathe easier. Her heart beat became regular. Her heart coincidentally started its strong pumps which immediately calmed Sesshoumaru down.

"He did this…" Sesshoumaru stopped speaking as his nose twitched slightly. "That bastard tried to rape you." Sesshoumaru's eyes began to bleed red at the edges.

"Sessh don't…" Rin said grabbing his arm.

"His arousal is on your skin…" Sesshoumaru growled angrily. "There is fear in your eyes… I'll kill him."

"Don't kill him…"

"Why shouldn't I kill him? He tried to rape my mate. He's trying to kill my brother's mate. And who knows what in the hell he has done to her in the past."

"Just… Kagome's in danger. If Inuyasha leaves her there… Don't kill him."

"I won't. But I can't make any promises for Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said darkly. "You make sure she is taken care of. If anything happens, I will not hesitate to kill you." Sesshoumaru said to the paramedic whose face almost immediately drained of color. And with a swift jump Sesshoumaru was back out into the night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sesshoumaru, where the hell are you? Mom and dad are…" Inuyasha yelled angrily into his cell phone.

"Little brother, tell me that Kagome is still in your care." Sesshoumaru said as he jumped to another building top.

"No I dropped her off about fifteen minutes ago… Sesshoumaru… What's going on? Are you back here?" Inuyasha asked as his stomach began to sink.

"Rin is on her way to the hospital. Kagome's father attempted to rape her while you and Kagome where out and she was in her human form…"

Inuyasha slammed on the brakes of his car. "What?!"

"If you left Kagome there and her father has not vacated the premises after Rin's escape then…" Sesshoumaru said an eerie calm in his voice.

"I'll kill him. I'll cut his manhood off and let him choke on it. I'll pull his skin from his bones and hang his pelt on my wall. I'll beat him within an inch of his life, have him beg for mercy and simply rip him open from head to toe with one of my claws." Inuyasha growled his eyes becoming red, his claws and fangs becoming longer. His breathing became so erratic that Sesshoumaru heard it through the phone.

"Inuyasha, can you not fully grasp the danger you'll put Kagome in if you storm in there transformed?" Sesshoumaru barked quickly into the phone.

"I need to protect her…"

"Did you need to slice open my arm?" Sesshoumaru spat.

"No…"

"Glad we agree to at least one thing, little brother. I am saying this to you because your presence is not an unsightly blemish on my life, calm yourself before you enter. I am sure you shall arrive there before I am able. Control your blood Inuyasha, or his blood may not be the only blood spilt." And with that said both brothers clicked their phones shut and raced toward their destination.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was over within a few minutes. He was tired and drunk so he could only do so much. Kagome lay on the tiled floor curled up in a small ball. Her clothing was torn. Her body was bruised and broken. Her pride and sense of self were shredded into nothingness.

She lay in a small pool of her own blood. His forceful thrusts and blatant disregard for her well being causing damage that she somehow knew would be hard to attempt to repair. She had refused his demands to get on all fours and fellate him. And for it she had paid the price. Her virginity had been ripped away from her.

No longer did she hold the naïve dream that losing her virginity would be romantic and soft, with someone she loved. No, it had been a painful nightmare, one she couldn't wake up from.

She wanted to vomit but her body was too tired to attempt a heave. She wanted to cry but her eyes were dry from the shock of the moments prior. She wanted to wake up but it wasn't a dream. She wanted to die. Oh how she wanted to die. And what was stopping her. Cowardice. She was a coward. There were women who lived through what she had and decided that to relive it every night was too much. They took it into their own hands and killed themselves. Why couldn't she do that? Why couldn't she get away? Why did it feel like she was always coming back?

Her father was right. She did always return for more. If she had said something… If she had stopped covering up her bruises with lies maybe… If she had told Inuyasha. Inuyasha. What would he think of her? He'd probably think she deserved it. That she was a whore that loved daddy's touch. Because she had to be. Because if she hated being tossed around so, why didn't she leave?

Her father was still lying on the floor in the same position he had been in when he had released his seed into his eldest child. He moaned a bit before picking himself off of the floor. After fumbling with his pants, he pulled them up to his waist and fastened the belt. He stumbled lightly in his drunken ecstasy filled haze dropping the gun that had been in his grip during this whole ordeal.

"Get up bitch…" He slurred. Forgetting the gun and grabbing a bottle of whiskey. "I said get up!" He yelled before his boot connected with her stomach.

"…"

"Oh, so that's how it is gonna be? I told you what to do! You didn't listen so you had to be punished!" He roared before grabbing hold of Kagome's hair and dragging her towards the door.

Something snapped inside of Kagome and she began to thrash about as her father slowly dragged her to the back door. He cursed the whole way there. Tugging on her and attempting not to be battered. Suddenly Kagome's hand gasped the cool metal of the pistol. Her fingers grasped it and she cocked it back. Her father's grip on her loosened automatically as he backed away from her hands in the air.

"Slow down Kagome… you don't even know how to use that thing, do you?" He laughed uneasily.

"Shut up!" Kagome screamed as she used one hand to push herself away from him. In her other hand the gun was held aimed and ready. "I can't live like this! You're a monster! How could you?! How could you do that to me?!" Kagome cried as she stopped moving backwards and wrapped her free arm around her stomach.

"You're nothing but a scared little whore. Now give me the gun and I'll forget this…"

"I said shut the fuck up!"

"You can't even stand up can you? What will your little boyfriend say when he finds out? When he learns that your daddy had a taste of you before he did…"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Yeah… Inuyasha. Will he want damaged goods?"

"Shut up! Stop lying to me!" Kagome screamed before turning the pistol to her own head. Her breathing instantly became shallow. Her eyes dilated and became manic.

"You can't even shoot me after I took away whatever the hell was left of your innocence!" The man laughed. "I know you don't have it in you to kill yourself."

Suddenly the front door blasted open and Kagome immediately pointed the gun to the door. Her father took this time to advance but Kagome automatically aimed the gun back at him. "What kind of shit are you trying to pull?" Kagome asked as she pulled her self up into a standing position by holding onto the end table.

"What the fuck are you talking…" Kagome's father started before a drenched figure stepped into the room.

"Kagome…" came the voice an overwhelming sadness engulfing the name.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered as tears ran down her cheeks.

"What did he…" Inuyasha started as he began to walk towards her.

"Don't!" Kagome pleaded as she continued to move the gun between where Inuyasha was and her father was.

"Well, look who's here…" Kagome's father laughed maliciously. "Why don't you tell him about the fun we've had…"

"Kagome… please put the gun down… I already called the cops they should be here soon… It's all going to be okay."

"No it's not! I'm a whore! He… He…" Kagome started as she stopped going back and forth and just aimed at her father. "You did this to me! Now I can't… I can't live! But if I have to go, you're going to!" Kagome yelled angrily. Her finger slipped onto the trigger.

"Kagome… he's not worth it." Inuyasha said finally behind her. He gently wrapped a hand around Kagome's wrist and started to pull the gun from her fingers.

"But you don't know… You don't know…" Kagome stammered out as she released the gun into Inuyasha's hands and cried into his chest. Inuyasha immediately placed the gun on the table and slid it out of Kagome's reach. He then wrapped his coat around her.

"Bravo… The half breed and his whore… together forever…" Kagome's father clapped another gun in his hand. Inuyasha immediately tried to grab the gun on the table. "No… I wouldn't do that if I were you…" The man said as he aimed this new gun at the two teens. Inuyasha put his hands up and pushed Kagome behind himself. "Over there by the door now!" He bellowed.

"You're weak." Inuyasha said coldly as he and Kagome backed slowly toward the door. A million thoughts were running rampantly through his normally empty head. All of them ended with a shot being fired. And he couldn't afford rushing the man with his demonic strength and a bullet flying pass him and harming Kagome.

"Oh am I… Well in the end Inuyasha… I am stronger than Kagome and I have killed before so getting you out of the picture should be that hard." Suddenly a shot rang through the air and then everything was silent.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, another chapter! I'm almost done. Can you feel it? Can you feel the ending fast approaching? Anyway I got class in like 30 minutes so I have to go… Review please…


End file.
